Hermione Granger
by Spaced Out Space Cadet
Summary: Hermione has Graduated from Hogwarts and is now a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she is kidnapped before the final battle (better summary inside!)(On hold)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey, this is a one off people, so I hope that you enjoy it. I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter and all things associated with Harry Potter. I do own the books and two DVD's but that is it. Everything that you do not recognise belongs to me, though I am sure that someone else has already written it before, so if you think that this resembles yours in anyway tough luck!  
  
Summary: Hermione Granger is nineteen years old and has graduated from Hogwarts. She and her best friends are members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione meets with a Deatheater spy to help bring about the downfall of Voldemort and his supporters. Thing go awry when The Spy kidnaps Hermione and the final battle draws closer...  
  
Authors Note: Hey all! :) I hope that you enjoy my story and if you do please review or e-mail me to let me know! Oh and because I couldn't think of a better title I thought that the Perfect one would be Hermione Granger because this is a story about her after all!  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The cold breeze tickled the back of her neck. A shiver ran down the length of her spine and a feeling of unease settled around her. Though it was a warm summer's night, no lingering heat from the day survived in this dark alley. She pulled her light summer robe closer around her and hastened her step. She kept one hand in her pocket tightly holding her smooth wand, never letting it fall from her grasp. Though the alley was empty, save for her, she felt a presence behind her. Again she lengthened her stride hoping to reach the main street beyond, but the longer and quicker she walked the further away safety seemed.  
  
She knew better than to walk down a dark alley by herself especially in these dark times. Nevertheless, often in a war people are forced to do things that they would otherwise not have done. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she had certain duties that needed to be fulfilled and certain tasks that needed to be completed.  
  
Tonight she once again met with 'The Spy'. Who he was she did not know and it was this that disturbed her the most. He was a Death Eater she knew, and he was a very important one at that, otherwise he would not be privy to most of the information that he divulged to her. They had been meeting for months in obscure places for their meetings and she knew that there was always a certain amount of danger involved. However, this was the first time that she felt that she was being watched and the feeling unsettled her.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, she finally made it to the safety of the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley. Hermione was surprised that there were so many people out. While the alley that she had been in was cold and dank, Diagon Alley was warm and open. Most wizards and witches no longer stayed out at night, though the daytime was proving to be just as dangerous. Lord Voldemort had risen at the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in the following years, he had attempted many attacks on the wizarding world, though none had succeeded. At the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts, Voldemort had made himself known to all witches and wizards by killing the Minister of Magic, at that time, Cornelius Fudge as well as his entire family. The sight of the Dark Mark in the sky had been too much for most, and many wizarding families had fled the country looking for safety in places unknown.  
  
Hermione, and her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as well as many others had decided to stay and fight against the evil that Lord Voldemort was threatening against the world. Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped, the Order was to hold a meeting that night and she was to report what she had learned from The Spy. If she did not hurry, she would be late and Hermione Granger was late for nothing.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
There were people everywhere, crowded around the large kitchen. Hermione looked around the room; there were some old faces, though so few were left. Many of the newer members were quite young, as was Hermione, who had joined as soon as she had graduated from Hogwarts. Ever present at the head of the table was her former headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had aged so much over the last few years and the twinkle that used to reside in his eyes had all but disappeared.  
  
"If there is nothing that anyone wishes to say in regards to what I have told you I will ask Miss Granger to come up and report on any new information that she has."  
  
Hermione nodded from her place at the back of the room and threaded her way through the crowd to the front.  
  
"Thank you Professor. Tonight I had a meeting with The Spy," as he would not give Hermione a name, not even a fake one, she had taken to calling him 'the spy' and those present knew to whom she was referring. "He was unusually restrained in what he had to tell me, but nevertheless he did pass on some important news." Hermione paused and tried to word her thoughts correctly. "There is a plan to kidnap a member of the Order." Hermione paused again, as there was a hum of chatter from the other members. Hermione waited patiently for them to finish before continuing. "He was unable to tell me who was to be kidnapped; he said that Voldemort was keeping the identity of the chosen person closely guarded. He seemed to believe that by kidnapping this person he would be able to bring about the downfall of Harry." Harry looked up at her with wide green eyes.  
  
"Who Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. The rest of the room fell silent but Hermione did not notice.  
  
"I wish that I could tell you Harry, but he didn't know." Hermione looked around the room before her eyes settled on her old potion's master from Hogwarts. "I was hoping that you might be able to shed some light on that, Professor Snape." Snape had a frown on his face as all faces turned to him.  
  
"This is the first that I have heard of this Miss Granger, though I will keep my eyes and ears open for any news on the matter," Snape settled back in his chair, his frown deepened as he poured over his memories trying to think of any clues.  
  
"Well I suppose the wisest thing that we could do is work out who the person might be and work from there," Hermione said quietly. Harry stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Well that's easy; Ginny, Ron and you, Hermione." Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny. The two had secretly wed as soon as Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts two months ago.  
  
"No one knows that you and Ginny are together, outside of the Order that is," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"So it makes sense to think that it would be you, Hermione or you, Ron." Ginny pointed out. Ron, who was keeping unusually quiet, just nodded and began to look a little pale.  
  
Snape stood up from his seat and began to pace back and forth; deep in thought, his actions mirrored Harry's. Finally he spoke.  
  
"This could be a case of history repeating itself." He said. Harry just looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked finally, when it didn't look like Snape would volunteer the information.  
  
"Most of the newly acquired Death Eaters are people that you went to Hogwarts with. Now tell me one instance at Hogwarts that took the thing that you would miss the most," Hermione instantly saw what Snape meant and looked directly at Ron. Harry who was a couple of steps behind Hermione finally caught on and looked at Ron as well.  
  
"Well that can't be good." Ron finally said. Mrs. Weasley gasped, her face lost its colour and she walked over to her youngest son and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron you're on holidays from work at the moment aren't you?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ron worked at the ministry as an Auror in training.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron.  
  
"Good," said Harry, "you can stay here then."  
  
Number 12 Grimmauld place was still the headquarters of the Order. It was also one of the safest places on the Earth, except for perhaps Hogwarts, and it was this that made it the ideal place for Ron to stay.  
  
"Hermione, when do you meet The Spy again?" Ron asked.  
  
"In one week. He wasn't sure when the kidnapping was going to take place but he did say that he should have more information for me by then."  
  
After this, plans were made for Ron's stay and Dumbledore concluded the meeting. Everyone Apparated away until Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Remus Lupin were the only ones left at the Black Manor.  
  
Hermione looked over at her old professor and took note of the bags under his eyes. Remus was no longer poor, as Sirius had provided as much for him in his will as has he had for Harry. They both now resided at the Manor.  
  
"You don't look so good Remus." Hermione said quietly. The mood surrounding the kitchen was a somber one and Hermione felt that it was appropriate to whisper.  
  
"The last full moon took a fair bit out of me, I must say," Remus said wearily and they all lapsed into silence once again.  
  
Hermione glanced around the room and smiled when her gaze fell upon the large clock that stood in the corner. Mrs. Weasley had given Harry the clock as a graduation present. The clock matched the one that resided in the kitchen of the burrow, however on this clock not only did it have every member of the Weasley family but also every member of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione glanced down at the watch that she had strapped to her wrist.  
  
"Well I must be off; I have to be up early for work tomorrow." Hermione stood as she said this and gathered up her cloak.  
  
"Why don't you stay here tonight Mione?" Ginny asked her. Hermione just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I have too much work to do tonight, but thanks for the invitation." After hugging the three men and Ginny she left the warm kitchen with a loud crack, however instead of Apparating home as she told them she would, she appeared instead in a small park close to her home. She knew that at this time of night it would be deserted. She had taken to going on a walk before getting to bed each night. It helped to relax her as well as helped her to sort out her jumbled thoughts. She ran her hand wearily over her face and through her hair as she walked. She felt reasonably confident that it would be Ron who would be abducted. well it would be him that they would try to abduct anyway. However, Hermione kept one hand in her robes, securely around her wand, just to be safe. After about twenty minutes of silent walking Hermione felt the presence of eyes on her, just as she had in the Alley earlier that night. Hermione quickened her pace and changed her direction slightly so that she was heading directly for her home. A cold chill ran down her spine and Hermione decided that it would be safer to Apparate home, not really caring if a muggle saw her or not.  
  
As soon as she appeared in her lounge room she knew that something was wrong. She couldn't pick what was off so she stood frozen to the spot, listening with every fiber of her being trying to pin point exactly what was wrong. She quickly and quietly eased her wand from her robes and began to cautiously creep from her spot in the lounge. Her home was a small one story, two bedroom building. First she checked her kitchen that led off from the lounge room, and while it was empty she noted that the pile of mail she had left of the bench that morning had been moved slightly. As always, she kept her things meticulously neat and orderly so she noticed the pile that had been knocked and lay skewed on the bench instantly.  
  
She resumed her creeping search of her home. She tiptoed silently down the hall and stuck her head into the combined bathroom and toilet, not really expecting to find someone behind her shower curtain. She did the same and, as with the bathroom, she didn't find anyone hiding in her washing machine.  
  
As she approached the first bedroom, which Hermione had converted into an office, she felt the tension in her neck and shoulders. She didn't want to blast in there, wand blazing, incase the intruder was in her bedroom. She needed the element of surprise. Thankfully, the door was open and after taking a deep breath she popped her head in and after a quick inspection found that the room was also empty.  
  
Her bedroom door stood slightly ajar. Hermione poked her head around the doorjamb surveying her belongings, and everything looked in order. That was until her eyes landed on the bed. Sprawled over the cover was a wizard dressed in black robes. He was unconscious and the hood of his robe covered all of his face, except for the milky white of his chin was exposed. She instantly recognized him as the spy. All caution forgotten she ran to him and placed a hand on his arm only to pull it back instantly to find it covered in sticky red blood. Hermione gasped, and instantly set about removing his robes so that she could find the source of the blood.  
  
As she took a hold of the hood to remove it, and finally see the face of her spy, a surprisingly strong hand grasped her arm and Hermione let out a gasp of fright.  
  
"Don't," he muttered his voice weakly.  
  
"But I have to, I need to see where you're hurt." Hermione said a little confused and a lot disappointed.  
  
"Leave the hood on," he said and promptly lost consciousness again. While Hermione was more than a little disappointed she left his face covered as she removed the rest of his robes and tended to his many wounds. He had obviously been attacked, and by more than one person by the looks of it. He had many deep gashes, a few broken ribs and various other lacerations. She was thankful for the fully stocked medical cabinet that Dumbledore had insisted that each member of the Order keep. Without it she would have had to rely on her sketchy knowledge of muggle first aid, and that wouldn't be enough to help him.  
  
After she had finished bathing and healing the final wound, Hermione glanced down at The Spy and could not help but admire the obvious strength that she saw in his muscles. Hermione sighed again and pulled a blanket over his prone form. She had left him wearing his boxer shorts; she didn't think that he would be happy waking up to find himself naked. In the moonlight that filtered in through her partially open curtains his white skin seemed to glow and look ethereal in the moonlight. It also made the dark mark on his left forearm stand out black against the pale skin.  
  
Hermione levitated a chair close to his bedside and checked that the pitcher next to her bed was full of water. She sank wearily into the chair and watched him sleep, and she waited, hoping that he would move and that his hood would fall back and reveal to her who he was. She had promised him that she wouldn't look and now she was almost regretting making that promise. He obviously had his reasons for not wanting her to know who he was but that didn't make her any less curious.  
  
She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but her eyelids became heavy and she only closed them for a moment to rest them. The next thing that she knew she was being shaken awake by the now conscious spy.  
  
"Hermione, wake up," he said desperately, Hermione, it would seem, was quite a deep sleeper.  
  
"What?" Hermione said groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. His voice sounded different but Hermione didn't take any notice of that fact as she jerked fully awake. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet," Hermione said as she stood and placed a hand on his forearm with the intention of forcing him back into the bed. He brushed her hand off of his arm and he finished replacing all of his clothes.  
  
"We're not safe here, we have to leave." He said frantically.  
  
"What do you mean leave? You aren't well enough to leave," suddenly it dawned on Hermione; it was her that they were after. "Merlin's beard, it's me." He just nodded at her and grabbed a bag that he found in her closet and began to stuff some of her belongings into it. Hermione snatched her bag out of his hands, removed her wand from her pocket and gave it a wave. The bag began to pack itself with all of the things it would need for a trip away. With another flick of her wand, Crookshanks travel cage came flying out of her closet and landed on the floor as she quickly fetched Crookshanks from where he was sleeping at the foot of her bed. While trying to stuff him into his cage she received a long gash down her arm from a cleverly placed claw. However, she took no notice of it: while on the outside she appeared clam, on the inside her mind was frantically going a mile a minute.  
  
"Where will I go?" She asked him when her mind finally settled on one thought, and the most pressing issue.  
  
"With me," he said simply, his wand was drawn and he had his head out the door, looking down the hall listening incase anyone had gotten into the house.  
  
"OK," she said and took a deep breath. She had never seen his face or been able to look into his eyes yet she trusted him completely, and as such would follow him wherever he would choose to lead her. He picked up her suitcase for her and instantly swayed, not steady on his feet.  
  
They could hear the noise of someone walking down the hall, trying to be quiet but failing dismally. Hermione heard the noise of doors being opened and searched, all thoughts of quiet having escaped the thoughts of her would be captors. Hermione looked at The Spy with wide eyes, terror beginning to creep into her veins and she struggled to regain her composure.  
  
"Can you Apparate?" She whispered to him as she took her bags from his hand; he couldn't carry himself let alone all of her belongings.  
  
"We are going to have to...give me your hand." Hermione held her suitcase in one hand slung her backpack over her shoulder and linked hands with The Spy; he leaned down and picked up Crookshanks cage, closed his eyes and with a loud crack, they had disappeared.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hey All, that was the first chapter, I hope that you liked it. I would love to give a big shout out to Trinka, who is as always my Beta reader, without her I would never have posted this story! :) So this one is for you Trinka!  
  
If you want to e-mail me you can reach me at spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com I love getting e-mails, and I reply to all (eventually!)  
  
Thanks for reading and if you feel that this story mertis it, please push that little purpleish coloured button at the bottom left hand of the screen and let me know what you thought!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
P.S. For all of those who are wondering I am Australian, so my spelling of certain words is different from those who come from America so no I'm not spelling it wrong, just different! Lol!  
  
P.P.S. As a new thing I would like to show support to some stories that I think are great! So here are a couple that I recommend you read!  
  
'Temporary Insanity' by arbitrary 'The Hijacking of Hermione Granger' by Plastraa  
  
and last but not least...  
  
'Only Time' by Rynne Lupin  
  
I hope that you enjoy and by reviewing them, hopefully they will update faster! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was the middle of the night and they had apparated into the middle of a dark wood, and she had fleeting thoughts that they had landed in the Forbidden forest that surrounded part of Hogwarts. But she knew that it was impossible to apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, and that included the Forrest. Still holding her hand, the spy led her across the bumpy ground. Their going was slow only because he was so weak.  
  
After an hour of trekking through the pitch black Forrest they finally emerged on to a sprawling green lawn that would have looked beautiful had the grass not been waist height and the flowers in the garden beds not been over run by weeds. The house itself was a magnificent three-story building made from dark stone. The wooden porch surrounded the ground story and on each of the above two levels another wooden balcony surrounded the house, though there were spots of rotten wood that could be easily seen, even in the dead of the night. Hermione unconsciously took a steep closer to the spy, the darkness that surrounded them, and the derelict house was the stuff that horror movies were made of and she had no desire to star in one. When the moon finally came out from behind a cloud she felt a little more at ease but still not entirely safe.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time since they had left her house over an hour before.  
  
He didn't answer her as he walked up the front steps of the house pulling her along. He withdrew a large black key from a pocket in his robes and inserted it into the large rusted lock. He led her into the dark Manor and Hermione could smell the musty smell of a house that had been locked up for a long time. He led her down a dark corridor without the aid of a light so Hermione had no idea where she was being led.  
  
Finally, they came to a large oak door that he pushed open to reveal that he had led her to a large bedroom.  
  
"You can use this room," he said and then almost as if the effort had been too much for him he collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.  
  
Hermione gasped and bent down to check on him. The Apparating and the walking had sapped what little of his strength he had left after the attack. Hermione levitated him to the large four-poster bed that took up most of the right wall. She removed his shoes and pulled the blankets over him. She sat down on the bed wearily going over the events of the last few hours, without realising it, she lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
The sun shining through the open curtains finally woke her and she was surprised to feel an arm secure around her waist and the hard long length of a man behind her. For an instant she began to panic then the events of last night came back to her and she relaxed. Though having the arm of a man that she barley knew around her was making her uncomfortable, so she tried to dislodge his arm carefully without waking him, he needed all of the rest that he could get. The only problem was he didn't seem to share her discomfort and when she tried to move his arm he griped her tighter, his arm as strong as steel. Hermione finally gave up with a sigh and put her head back down on the pillow determined to get some more rest considering that she couldn't leave the bed.  
  
She must have been tired still because she drifted off to sleep once again. When she opened her eyes the sun outside was setting and the arm that had once held her captive had loosened and she was able to wriggle free.  
  
She stood beside the bed looking down at the man who had saved her, thinking. Since his hood was still covering his face she was unable to see that he had awoken.  
  
"The hood doesn't become invisible if you look at it long enough you realise." Came his raspy voice. Hermione blushed and looked away from him.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where the bathroom is, I would like to freshen up a little bit," Hermione said hastily trying to divert his attention away from the fact that she had been caught staring.  
  
He nodded at her and slowly rolled over to get out of the bed. He sat up and swayed slightly.  
  
"No, don't get up you're not well enough yet." Hermione rushed around the bed and placed a restraining hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm fine," he growled and shook her hand off before standing up. "The bathroom is this way." He strode purposefully out of the room, not looking to see if she was following or not. Hermione rushed after him and was surprised at her surroundings.  
  
From the outside, the house appeared to be derelict and in ruins but the inside belied the truth. Her surroundings were quite opulent and Hermione was awed by the splendor that was around her. There was obviously a charm on the outside of the house and Hermione thought that this was the perfect place to hide away.  
  
"What should I call you?" Hermione asked him suddenly, it had occurred to her that calling him The Spy would not really do.  
  
"What do you call me at your little meetings?" He asked quietly.  
  
"'The Spy'" Hermione blushed and laughed a little at how ridiculous it sounded. He gave a quiet chuckle and turned around to look at Hermione, who was still blushing; this seemed to amuse him more as he continued to laugh. His laugh was deep and strong but it almost felt like he didn't use it much and it pleased her that she was able to make him, even if it was at her.  
  
"You can call me.. Primus. It is nothing like my real name, however it will do if you need to call me anything." He finally stopped out in front of a door halfway down the long corridor near the stairs that led to the lower level.  
  
"Thank you Primus. You realise that it feels strange to call you by an actual name." He nodded to her and she had the impression that he was smiling at her.  
  
He left her at the door, stating that he would wait for her to finish before using the bathroom himself. After they had both cleaned themselves up, he led her downstairs to the kitchens so that they could eat.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Do you live here all of the time?" Hermione asked as they ate large sandwiches that he had made.  
  
"Yes," he was keeping his voice low and using minimal words when speaking to her. Hermione had come to the conclusion that he was doing it deliberately so that she would not be able to tell who he was by his voice.  
  
*** I obviously went to Hogwarts with him, and for him to be worried about me recognising his voice then we had to be in the same year level. And he was obviously a Slytherin. *** Hermione thought.  
  
Primus could almost sense the direction of her thoughts and instantly sought to change the direction of them.  
  
"How long have you been with the Order?" He asked bluntly and he was successfully able to halt her thoughts.  
  
"The day I graduated from Hogwarts Harry, Ron and I all joined together as well as a few others that we went to school with. So I guess the answer to that question is a year and two months." He nodded at her from across the table. "How long have you been a Death Eater?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"The same length of time that you have been with the Order. I was supposed to be initiated as soon as I turned eighteen; however I was able to convince them to wait until after I had graduated."  
  
"You obviously don't agree with what Voldemort and the other Death Eaters believe. You proved that by first meeting with me and then saving my life. If you didn't believe then why didn't you go to Professor Dumbledore while we were still at Hogwarts?" He cocked his head to the side and regarded her intently. She felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze, made all the more uncomfortable by the fact that she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"You ask me that as if I had a choice. If I had not become a Death Eater then I would have faced certain death. As it is, by saving you I have more than likely signed my death warrant."  
  
"You were attacked by Deatheaters before you came to my house weren't you?" He nodded at her and Hermione felt a deep respect for the man across the table, the man that had saved her life.  
  
"I thought that that was obvious, but yes I was attacked after I thought to dispute their plans to kidnap you. They saw this as the act of a traitor, and as such, they believed that I deserved to be punished. "  
  
Hermione looked at him, directly into where she thought that his eyes would be. "Thank you Primus, you saved my life and most likely the lives of my friends." Hermione paused and then began to pale. "Oh Merlin, I forgot about Harry, Ron and Ginny. They are going to be out of their minds with worry!" Hermione stood up and began to pace the length of the kitchen.  
  
"They won't know that you are missing yet," Primus said calmly as he watched her pace back and forth.  
  
"Yes they will, you don't understand. Harry had a clock in his kitchen and instead of telling the time, each hand on the clock is a member of the Order. Mine will defiantly be pointing to the missing area." Hermione raised her hands and rubbed her face up and down. "Is there any way for me to contact them? Do you have an owl that I could borrow?" Hermione stopped pacing and placed both of her hands on the back of the chair that she had occupied during dinner, staring intently at Primus.  
  
"Owls can be intercepted; it isn't safe to send one. Besides if anyone was to see one flying from here then questions will be asked that we don't want to be asked." Hermione stared at him, knowing what he said was true, a feeling of helplessness began to descend on her.  
  
"How about the Floo network? I am assuming that this house is connected?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"They can be traced." Hermione nodded but she wasn't deterred.  
  
"I know that you would have set into place wards against detecting your Floo network and I am sure that you have connected it without the knowledge of the Ministry, because you wouldn't have wanted to register your home." Primus tilted his head in conceded defeat.  
  
"You can use the Floo network, but for no longer than five minutes, if you are longer then I will pull you from the fire, understood?" Hermione nodded eager to let her friends know that she was safe and well.  
  
Primus stood and walked over to the fireplace, he took out a small bag of floo powder from his pocket.  
  
"This is all the Floo powder that I have left, so this is a one and only shot understood?" Hermione again nodded and got down on her hands and knees so that she would be able to stick her head in the fire after Primus had thrown in the floo powder.  
  
He threw in the floo powder and Hermione said clearly, "12 Grimmauld Place." Hermione stuck her head into the fire and was overcome with the strange feeling of her head spinning while her body remained stationary.  
  
As soon as the kitchen of Harry's home came into view, Hermione began to call out at the top of her lungs, "Harry! Ginny! Ron! Remus!" Suddenly all four faces popped into view and Hermione almost laughed with relief.  
  
"Hermione, where are you?" Harry asked frantically.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked at the same time as Ron.  
  
"Guys quiet, I don't have much time, The Spy rescued me last night, his name is Primus, and...well that is what I can call him anyway. Death Eaters came to my house and were going to take me but he got there first and saved me. I am at his house, but I don't know where we are, or even if we are in England anymore. I am alright; I don't have anymore floo powder so this will probably be the last time that I can talk to you for a while." Hermione looked at the four anxious faces hovering above her and couldn't help but let a fond smile creep over her face. She was staring up at her family.  
  
"Hermione can't you come here now?" Ron asked.  
  
"No Ron, I don't have enough floo powder. I want you to promise me that you are going to stay at Harry's house until it is safe Ron; since they didn't get me then they are most likely going to come after you. So keep yourself safe, ok? All of you!" Primus tapped her on her back signaling that she needed to wrap things up.  
  
"I have to go guys, stay safe all of you and I will be in touch as soon as I can, I promise." Hermione looked at them again, Ginny was crying and Harry had his arm wrapped tightly around her, while Ron looked so pale that his freckles stood out like beacons. Remus stood statically behind them and nodded to Hermione.  
  
"Goodbye," Hermione said before she pulled her head back from the fireplace and her connection was broken. She sat back and leaned against the side of the fireplace, her head in her hands. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes before she could stop them. Primus seemed to realise that she was crying and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She turned and burrowed into his shoulder letting her tears fall. It was the pent up emotions of fear and stress and worry, together with seeing Harry, Ginny, Ron and Remus and the worry on their faces. It was enough to send her over an emotional ledge.  
  
While she cried, he remained quiet, sensing her need to get all of her tears out before she was willing to comprehend the why of them.  
  
After she had stopped crying, she remained huddled in his embrace going over in her mind everything from the past few days as well as the first time she met Primus. Finally, she raised her head and looked up at him contemplating asking him a question that she had wanted the answer to for almost a year.  
  
"Why did you pick me to talk to?" Primus though for a moment, he was too smart to play dumb and ask what she meant, and she was to smart to fall for it.  
  
"I spent a lot of time watching you and your friends while we were at Hogwarts. I knew that as soon as you could, you would join the Order and rid the world of all that is evil. Potter always did have a hero complex," Hermione looked as if she was going to say something but Primus continued on, not letting her get a word in. "I couldn't go to Potter; I know that he wouldn't have trusted me. Weasley was too hot headed, and I didn't believe that he had the smarts to value any information that I was willing to give to you. So that left you, the smartest witch in our graduating class at Hogwarts, cool and level headed, I knew that if I contacted you, you would test out my information and make an accurate conclusion. You are also the most trusting of the group, so you were an obvious choice." Hermione didn't know what to say to him. He had just paid her a compliment, sort of, but it was from a clinical observation and she wasn't quite sure how that made her feel.  
  
"What made you change your mind about Voldemort?" Hermione asked, finally getting up from her place on the floor and taking a seat at the table. Primus followed her lead and resumed his place at the table opposite her.  
  
"You do not fear to speak the Dark Lords name?" He asked her, almost with awe.  
  
"'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,' Professor Dumbledore said that and it stayed with me," Hermione said. She looked at him waiting for him to answer her question; finally, after weighing up what he wanted to say he spoke.  
  
"Though few would believe this from the image that I presented of myself, I do not condone or endorse the killing of innocent people just because they come from a mixed or muggle background. Look at pureblooded wizards; you have my family, which ardently believe that only purebloods should be allowed to live and practice magic. Then you have a family such as the Weasley's who are as pure as my family yet they believe that everyone who had magical talent should be allowed the chance to utilise those skills. Then we have to look at you, a witch who comes from the longest line of muggles, yet with an extraordinary talent who graduates at the head of our class. It was a culmination of different factors that allowed me come to the conclusion that I did and as a result contact you with information."  
  
"What will you do now?" Hermione asked him quietly, almost fearing his answer because deep down she knew what it would be. "They will kill you if you go back, you said as much earlier.  
  
"I will most likely stay here, it is safe as no one apart from you knows about it and even you do not know the location."  
  
"So that is it, you will stay the rest of your life here? Hiding?" she asked incredulously. She stood and leaned over the table facing him.  
  
"Is that so bad? I have done enough. I saved your life, and I gave you as much help as I could. Have I not atoned for my sins?" He also stood staring into her eyes daring her to defy him and his wishes.  
  
"I can't believe what I am hearing! Why bother saving one life when you wont save others?" Hermione lent further over the table trying to enforce her view.  
  
"I think that I'll leave the hero stuff to Potter, Weasley and you. The three of you do more than enough so that the average man doesn't have to." He leaned in as well. Hermione could feel his anger rolling over her in waves and for the first time since she had met him she felt scared.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I never wanted to be heros," Hermione said quietly. "Harry has to fight this war because of events that were out of his control, Ron and I will help him because he is our best friend, and neither of us would be any sort of friend if we were to leave him to fight alone." Hermione dropped down into her chair. The argument, though short, had drained her mentally and now she wanted to do nothing more than sleep.  
  
Outside the kitchen windows night had settled down around the house and the stars were twinkling merrily in the sky. On any normal night Hermione would have taken the time to admire them, tonight she only had the desire to return to bed and sleep. She raised a hand to stifle a yawn and this action seemed to snap Primus out of his thoughts.  
  
"Come on, it is time to go to sleep." Hermione stood and followed him out of the room, too tired to make a note of the path that they took, she would concentrate better tomorrow.  
  
"Good night Hermione," Primus said as he left her at the door to the room that they had both occupied the night before.  
  
"Night Primus," Hermione mumbled as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hey all! :) Well here is chapter two, another one down and you will all be getting another one soon I hope, I am going to be busy with work this week but as soon as I can finish typing up the next chapter I will send it your way! :)  
  
Big thanks Trinka for your help, as always it is much needed! :)  
  
For those who said that they wanted to be e-mailed and I didn't, sorry about that. E-mail me at spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com and next chapter I will e-mail you! :)  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
The story that I am recommending that you read this week is 'The Ghosts Of Christmas' and it is written by DeChantal. I think that it is an amazing story and I am sad that it was only three chapters long!  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers!!  
  
Meg - Thanks! I always love getting reviews from you!  
  
Danika - Thanks as always!! I will e-mail you, I am glad that you like it!  
  
Hells Angel - Awwwwww! Ta!! :) I do hope that you keep reading!  
  
Caly - I love your name!! Lord of al cheese sticks! You are funny! Thanks for the review!  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - Glad to hear from you again! :) I will continue!! I promise!  
  
Griffin VS Serpent fan - Thanks for the review, as you can see I am!  
  
Ghypscee - I hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
BMSMagicsChic - Thanks for the review!  
  
Hallie - Thanks!! Happy to hear from you again!  
  
Scholz - Thanks sooooo much!! And big thanks for the e-mail and the recommendation! :)  
  
Mesmer - Thanks for both of your reviews! I really appreciate them and I hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
Sparkle3 - Thanks, there will be development, but in later chapters!  
  
Jenny - I am soooo happy that you reviewed! I don't want to spoil it by telling you.. but all I can say is good guess and you will find out eventually! :)  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Hey! Great to hear from you again! :) Gald that you like it, and hope that you like this chapter as well.  
  
Shedraconis - Hey!! You will get to find out who the spy is soon.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry paced back and forth in the large kitchen, while outside darkness had fallen. Harry ignored this, not even lighting candles to illuminate his path. Finally, he paused his pacing to stand in front of the large clock and looked at Hermione's hand, which was still facing 'missing'.  
  
"Your not sleeping isn't going to bring her back home any faster Harry," Ginny came up behind him and put an arm around his waist and lent her head against his shoulder. Harry sighed and gathered her in his arms. Ginny waved her wand and lit all the candles in the kitchen so that it was lit with a soft orange glow.  
  
"I know that, but I feel so useless and more than a little helpless sitting here doing nothing. I know that she is safe with this Primus but he doesn't care for her like we do, how am I supposed to know if he is taking proper care of her?"  
  
"Oh Harry, we don't. But we have to face it that she is with him somewhere. However, remember Hermione was, and probably will always be, the most brilliant witch ever to attend Hogwarts and she can take care of herself. Regardless of the fact that both you and Ron always thought that she needed you to protect her."  
  
"She would have gotten into trouble without us," came Ron's voice from the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"No, she got into trouble because of the two of you." Ginny corrected and both of the men had the grace to blush.  
  
"I see no one is sleeping in this house tonight." Remus said dryly as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Too much on our minds, I guess," said Harry as he and Ginny sat down at the long table. Ron and Remus took seats opposite the couple and with the flick of Ginny's wrist four steaming mugs of hot chocolate settled down in front of them.  
  
"Ginny, there are times when you remind me of your mother." Remus said quietly as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug.  
  
"I don't know whether to be complimented or insulted by that comment, Remus." Ginny said and Ron snickered. One side of Remus' mouth lifted in a half smile.  
  
"I assure you that I meant it as a compliment." Harry laughed quietly, they all soon fell quiet, each concentrating on their personal thoughts. When they had all finished their drinks Ginny flicked her wand again and the dishes flew into the sink where they began to scrub themselves.  
  
"Alright everyone, it's time to go to bed. We all need to be refreshed for the meeting tomorrow." Ginny said, getting up out of her seat.  
  
They all said goodnight to one another and Ginny led Harry to their bedroom, which had once been occupied by Sirius.  
  
"Harry, you need to sleep, you're no good to Hermione if you're like a zombie. Tomorrow we are going to work out a way to get Hermione back." After they had gotten into bed, Harry pulled Ginny tight against him. In his head, he held the irrational fear that he didn't keep her close she would vanish.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Primus kept to himself the next morning, unwilling to get into another argument with Hermione about his loyalties. He didn't need the aggravation, he had saved her life and she should be happy. He had shown her the library and left her to her own devices. She would be happy there; she spent enough time in the one at Hogwarts, and the one that he had in his home was almost twice the size of that at Hogwarts, so that should keep her busy...For a day or two at least.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"It's time for lunch," Primus said and Hermione jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"You scared me!" Hermione said the book that she had been reading clutched to her chest.  
  
"So I did," he said dryly and turned away to walk down to the kitchens, assuming that she would follow him. He knew that she still did not know her way around his home, and a part of him was hoping that she wouldn't learn the way. You never know what you may come across in the home of a Death Eater.  
  
"Primus, I wanted to talk to you." Hermione said when they reached the kitchen. He walked up to the cupboard waved his wand and food flew out and began to prepare itself.  
  
"Are we going to go over the same things that we went over yesterday?" He asked as he watched the lettuce, cucumber and avocado chop themselves and land in the salad bowl. He turned and watched the beef strips cook to perfection, trying to ignore the woman who was standing on the other side of his kitchen counter.  
  
"I think that you would be a great asset to the Light side Primus. You are a good man, if you weren't you wouldn't have helped me for the past year nor would you have saved my life. Your actions have been that of a noble man, and even though I know that you were or are a Death Eater and you must have done some terrible things, you are still a good man." Hermione came around and began to get some cutlery so that she could set the table.  
  
"You know nothing about me or my past, and if you did you wouldn't stand there and call me a 'noble man'. I am no such thing so don't delude yourself to think that I am." Primus put together the remainder of the warm beef salad and placed the bowl in the middle of the table. Primus put some food in his plate and began eating silently. Hermione took the hint and ate her food silently as well.  
  
"Look Primus, we need your help. The war draws nearer everyday and I fear that without more help we will not win this war. And I can't bear to think of the consequences of us not winning." Hermione looked over at him; Primus had his face down looking at the remainder of the food left on his plate.  
  
"Hermione, I am not a nice person. I was a Death Eater and when we had our gatherings I assure you that it wasn't to sip tea and eat crumpets. We planed murder and torture, hell we did torture people, and we planned for the death of your best friend Potter. Don't confuse me with him or Weasley. I am an evil person, I only helped you so that this war would end quicker and I could live the rest of my life in peace." With that he stood and left the room without a backwards glance.  
  
Hermione sighed and picked up the dirty dishes where she took them to the sink and cleaned them the muggle way. Washing dishes had always helped her think.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione made her way back to the library, which had once again become her haven, the musty smell of leather and paper filled the air that surrounded her and she felt at peace.  
  
She had to think, to regroup and come up with some convincing arguments that would persuade him to join their cause. She couldn't believe that anyone would take an undecided stance in this; you either believed in the cause of the light side or the cause of the dark side. And since he had helped the light side so much his loyalties certainly did not lie within the dark camp.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon and evening Hermione pawed over books, trying to build a case for him to join the light side, as if he were an essay. Checking facts and cases of similar situations she began to work out a plan of action. Knowing Primus she realized that if she presented him with a load of situations like the one they faced he would run a mile and never join the Order. Though going through the books comforted her she realized the futility of her actions.  
  
"Hermione, it is late and you should probably get some sleep." Primus stood over Hermione who was seated at his large mahogany writing table, books were strewn all around her and he couldn't help but reflect on all the times he had witnessed similar scenes in the Hogwarts library when they were students.  
  
"I guess you're right." Hermione said and with a flick of her wand all of the books that she had been looking at closed with a snap and flew to their positions on the many shelves.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Primus asked, trying to make friendly conversation as they walked to the bedrooms.  
  
"A few things," Hermione said in an offhand sort of way, she had decided not to push anything tonight. She would start on him again tomorrow.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Primus had left her in the room that he had intended her to use before going to his own bedroom. Hermione did not know where his room was located and she was beginning to feel scared in the large room by herself. This was something that she considered ridiculous when you looked at the fact that she had been living alone since she had graduated from Hogwarts; something that Harry and Ron had both tried to talk her out of. Outside her room, a branch scraped along the windowpane causing chills to run down her back. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise by turning her back to the window. Eventually the wind died down and silence reigned over the room, she breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled further down into her blankets. Finally, after what seemed like hours she managed to fall asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Primus, in his own room down the hall silently paced back and forth trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. He had left her in her own room because it was not wise for him to fall asleep in the same room as her again, the feelings he got when he awoke could only be considered dangerous, not only to her but himself as well. Today and yesterday Hermione had put up good arguments, but she was appealing to his 'good' side or his desire to redeem himself. She didn't realize that he had no such side, and he was beyond redemption. She would understand if she knew who he really was, but at this moment it was impossible for her to know, and if she did she would be obligated to turn him in. He would die before he would go to Azkaban, or he would kill again to prevent it. Moreover, after going to all the trouble to save her life he really did not want to end it. But keeping her a prisoner here for the rest of her life would be an inconvenience to him.  
  
He stopped his pacing when he heard a loud thump from her room and then an earsplitting scream, he ran to the doorway, grabbing his cloak and covering his face while running down the hall to her room. Just as he reached it, she flung the door open and jumped straight into his arms still screaming.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione! Calm down! What is the matter?"  
  
"I-In m-my room," she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, curious he pushed the door open with a toe and crept into the room, Hermione still in his arms clutching for dear life.  
  
He withdrew his wand from his robes and held it out on guard incase there was someone there. He couldn't see anything out of place in the semi- darkness and was beginning to relax when he heard a long scraping noise against the windowpane, confused he turned to see what it was, body tense with adrenaline. As he turned he heard a low humming sound and something cold and wet reached out and touched his shoeless foot. With a yelp he turned and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Magical Merlin's mushrooms, what in all of Great Britain was that?" Primus leaned against the wall breathing hard, still holding Hermione. Hermione had regained some of her composure and motioned for Primus to let her go so she could stand.  
  
"I have no idea, I was just falling asleep and this thing that was all cold and wet touched my face and tried to eat my nose! So I rolled over trying to get away from the thing and I fell out of bed, then I screamed and ran into you." Hermione said. She was shivering in her nightgown so she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill.  
  
"Eat your nose? That doesn't make sense, what sort of creature would want to eat your nose?" Primus asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, it couldn't be a, not of course not I wouldn't be scared of a..." Hermione trailed off, her mind trying to process a million thoughts at once.  
  
"Well what do you think it is then?" Primus asked frustrated, he wanted to know if the thing was dangerous.  
  
"I think that it was a Puffskein." Hermione said finally.  
  
"A Puffskein? It couldn't be one of those. They aren't dangerous and this thing tried to eat us!" Primus said not willing to believe that a child's pet could scare him.  
  
"Well think about it, it was furry, it hummed and it licked me, and you which we both mistook for it trying to eat us. Don't you see, it makes sense!" Hermione said going over to her bedroom door, she took out her wand as a precaution. Though it didn't happen often she had been known to get some things wrong.  
  
Cautiously she pushed the door open inch by inch trying to peer through the crack of the door, there huddled by the foot of her bed was a small mustard coloured ball of fluff. Hermione sighed in relief and walked over to it, picked it up and began to cuddle it, once again it emitted the low hum that meant it was content and Hermione smiled down at it.  
  
"Can you believe that we were scared of this little fella?" Hermione said as she stroked the mustard coloured fur. Primus shook his head from where he stood in the doorway.  
  
"How about you don't tell anyone that I was scared of a Puffskein and I won't tell anyone that you were?" Hermione looked up at Primus, a wide smile on her face and she stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Deal," Primus took her hand in his and sealed the deal. When he took her hand Hermione felt a current of electricity run up her arm and down her spine, and she gave an involuntary shiver, she was so busy trying to work out what the tingle meant that she didn't notice the matching shiver that ran down Primus' spine.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hey All! :)  
  
Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but that was a good place to stop. It is going to get more exciting from now on, and for all those who asked the spy will be revealed... In chapter 5, or 6 at the latest! That is the only hint that you are getting! But I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway because trust me it is going to get better! :)  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet!  
  
P.S. Trinka, I never give you enough thanks!! So this chapter is especially for you! Thanks for all of your help! :)  
  
Big thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
Jules37 - Sorry that I didn't thank you in the last chapter!! You are just gonna have to wait to find out who the spy is *wink wink* lol! And another thanks for the review for chapter 2! I work hard at trying to get their conversations sounding right and I am happy that you appreciate my efforts! :)  
  
Mesmer - Great question, and I am going to answer it soon! Promise!  
  
Meg - Good question, and all will be revealed soon! Lol! Sorry I can't give you a better answer than that!  
  
Weirdo-Loser-Freak - Keep guessing, lol! And I think that Blaise should be a boy, for no particular reason!  
  
StephaineWong - Thanks!  
  
J Wish - You will find out soon, promise!  
  
Shedraconis - I like long chapters, they seem more fulfilling that way! Hope that you like this one!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Keep em crossed, he may just be!  
  
BMSMagicsChic - Aww thanks!  
  
Hopelessromantic2 - Thanks for the review!  
  
Jenny - lol, your that sure its him??? Lol! You will find out soon though! And you could be right about that!  
  
Ghypscee - There is more and all will be revealed in time! Lol!  
  
KissyFit - Thanks so much! You review means a lot to me! Glad that you liked it! And I think that your story is fantastic! :)  
  
Anonymous - Hey! Thanks for the review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Thank you all for coming here today, I am afraid that I have some grave news. As some of you may have already heard two nights ago the home of Hermione Granger was attacked and destroyed by Death Eaters. She was thankfully saved by The Spy who we have found out likes to be called Primus." At the sound of this name Severus Snape's head snapped up and he began to listen intently to what Albus was saying. "He has Hermione in his home, which is at an undisclosed location. Hermione made contact with Harry yesterday afternoon and she has given word that she is well and safe, but has expressed her concern for everyone else's safety." Dumbledore sighed and looked around the room at the shocked and concerned faces.  
  
"What shall we do Albus?" Minerva asked the old Professor directly. His blue eyes held no twinkle as he looked at her gravely.  
  
"I do not know Minerva, and that troubles me. I would love dearly to go and save Hermione but the fact of the matter is that we have no idea where she is. It is excellent that she has been able to make contact and let us know that she is safe. We have to assume that she is still in possession if her wand and everyone here knows what a capable witch Hermione is. I am afraid that there is nothing that we can do." At this Ron leapt up from his chair.  
  
"No, we have to do something! We have to find her," he looked around the room desperately hoping to find an answer that he liked.  
  
"Ron you need to calm down." Mrs. Weasley came up behind her youngest son and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, gently but forcible guiding him back to his seat. She looked to Albus for help.  
  
"Your mother is right Ron; we are going to need to wait to hear from Hermione again before we are able to make any decisions regarding what to do."  
  
Silence settled over the room as everyone contemplated the present situation. Suddenly there was a pop and Hermione's head appeared in the fire, when she noticed the amount of faces around the room, she smiled.  
  
"Forgive me for being late to the meeting, Professor" Albus smiled down at her and Harry and Ron made their way to the front of the crowd so that they could talk to Hermione.  
  
"Again, I do not have much time; Primus will only allow me a few moments to speak to you all. I am safe and well, though I would love to come home. At the moment that isn't possible so please don't ask me Ron." Ron closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly. Hermione smiled back at him and quickly continued.  
  
"Primus knows that it is not safe for him to rejoin the Death Eaters. Ask Professor Snape for any details if he has them. I am trying to convince Primus to join our fight but at the moment, I am not having much luck. Nevertheless, I will convince him!" Hermione felt a tap on the back of her shoulder signaling that it was time for her to wrap things up. Hermione nodded and those looking at her were a little confused.  
  
"I have to go now; Primus is telling to me hurry along. Please do not come looking for me, I will come home as soon as I can, and I will be bringing Primus with me. Keep safe all of you and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." With that there was another pop and Hermione was gone again.  
  
"Well that was good news," Dumbledore said, as everyone else in the room was quiet.  
  
"What do you mean good news? Hermione isn't back." Ron said his face was flushed with frustration and Harry placed a hand on his arm trying to restrain and comfort him at the same time.  
  
"That is true Mr. Weasley, but we do know that she is safe and well, and as she said, she can take care of herself. She will be home as soon as she can and that is what we have to look forward to." Ron did not seem satisfied by this answer but knew better than to keep questioning Dumbledore. Having seen Dumbledore angry before he did not wish to have that wrath directed at him.  
  
"Snape, do you have any information about this Primus fellow?" Harry asked his old potions master in a hope of changing the subject.  
  
"I am afraid that I do not have a great deal of information where he is concerned. I do know that he is one of the Death Eaters that was recruited as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts, and that either one or both of his parents are Death Eaters. He was a part of a select group that did the Dark Lords bidding, they were not subject to regular meetings so I am afraid that I have no more information regarding him, only to say that once he saved Miss Granger's life, he signed his own death warrant. All Death Eaters were given strict instructions that if.Primus appears he is to be taken to Voldemort immediately and it won't be to give him a pat on the back." Severus said and he avoided Albus' gaze. While he had given them the truth.. well parts of the truth, he had not been totally honest. He knew who Primus was and deep down he was quite proud.  
  
Despite Snape's effort not to look at the wise old wizard, Albus knew that Snape was not revealing all and was going to ask him for the whole truth as soon as the meeting was over.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Primus, you know that I want you to join the Order and fight with me, but I realise that I can't make you. I had all of these great arguments in my mind but I'm not going to use any of them. All I can tell you is that I hope that you will continue helping me as you have done so far. I know that you would be a great asset to the Order, not as a spy but as a fighter. But I can't make that decision for you, you have to make it for yourself."  
  
Primus said nothing; he just looked into the dancing flames hoping that they would give him the answer that he needed.  
  
He knew that he wasn't a good person; he had done so much evil and that had to have left a permanent mark on him. Saving Hermione had helped him to feel better about himself but it had not alleviated the guilt that he felt, and would always feel, deep down inside of him.  
  
"What have you lost in this war?" Primus asked her quietly.  
  
"Well I have lost a lot of things; everyone has. The most important things I have lost have been people. My parents, Sirius, Kingsley, and so many others."  
  
"You have lost so many people and you still wish to fight?" Primus asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
"They died fighting for a cause, something that they believed it. My parents were murdered because they were muggles, something that they couldn't help. What sort of daughter would I be if I didn't try to atone for their deaths in a positive way. I do know that there is a great chance that I will die, but that doesn't matter. If my death means that others can live in peace then I am ready to die. I'm not sure if I can explain it any better to you." Primus just nodded and looked at the flickering flames once again. "What have you lost?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"What I have lost is not tangible. People that I have known who have died meant nothing to me, therefore their deaths did not affect me. My father would kill me quite happily if that is what he was ordered to do. My mother long ago lost all compassion and now is a walking shell of a human being. Through my own actions in this war I have only lost one thing... my soul." Primus finished quietly and Hermione found herself holding back tears.  
  
"You are wrong, your soul is still there, if it wasn't I would be dead right now." Neither spoke after this, they sat in silence listening to their own jumbled thoughts trying to make sense of what they had discussed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Severus, may I have a word before you go?" Albus asked after the meeting had been concluded. Most were staying for their evening meal, but Severus never stayed.  
  
Snape eyed him wearily before nodding his head in slight consent. They walked into the lounge room near the front door. A hum of voices could be heard from the kitchen but they both ignored the noise.  
  
"You know who Primus is Severus." Dumbledore said. It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes, but I can not tell you who he is. It is obvious that he does not want anyone to know, and it is not up to me to reveal him." Albus nodded in understanding.  
  
"I have a strong feeling that I know who he is, but you are right. Besides if he is who I think he is then perhaps it is better that he is not revealed just yet, given previous history." Albus said dryly.  
  
Snape just nodded, and sighed.  
  
"Do you think that she is safe with him?" Albus asked.  
  
"Yes I do. I have always been a very observant teacher and if my observations are correct then it is probably Primus that is in any danger, and that is of losing his heart, if he hasn't already." Albus was slightly surprised by the sentiment in the old potions master, but it was a pleasant surprise. Albus then thought that it was best to change the subject.  
  
"Will you be staying for dinner this evening?" Albus asked.  
  
"It is best if I do not, besides that Potter boy will probably bombard me with questions that I don't want to answer." Albus chuckled quietly and nodded. He knew of the animosity that existed between the two and it never failed to amuse him.  
  
"Ah well, I shall see you back at Hogwarts then Severus." Snape nodded and slipped out the door and into the cold London night.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They had been sitting in silence for the past hour and Hermione had finally had enough.  
  
"Primus, when will I be able to go home?" she asked quietly not taking her eyes off the fire that was still flickering in the hearth.  
  
"You want to leave?" he asked just as quietly.  
  
"They need my help. I know that I have a role to play in this war still; and I have to protect Harry."  
  
"What about yourself? 'You have to protect Harry'; don't you think that he can protect himself?" Primus had turned in his armchair to face her so that he could read the emotions on her face and in her eyes.  
  
"Harry is a great wizard, and it will be him that will end this war. He needs me and Ron and the other members of the Order to help him so that he has the chance to end it, don't you see? If our positions were reversed, I know that Harry would do everything that he could to help me. That is what friends do for one another. Besides Harry is, in my heart, my brother and it is my duty to protect him." Hermione said passionately.  
  
"You are just going to get yourself killed!" Primus said savagely.  
  
"If I have to die so that Harry can defeat Voldemort and make the wizarding world safe again, then so be it. I am willing to lay down my life to make the world a better place for others. I have already told you this." Hermione raised a hand and rubbed her face, it was getting late and she was getting weary of arguing with Primus.  
  
"You really believe that?" He asked quietly, once again facing the flames.  
  
"Yes I do." Hermione slumped back into her armchair and closed her eyes, and silence settled over the room again.  
  
"Tomorrow," he said finally.  
  
"Tomorrow what?" Hermione asked, too tired to properly follow his train of thought.  
  
"Tomorrow I will take you home."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After Primus had left the library and gone to bed, Hermione sat in a comfortable armchair thinking. For a while she watched Crookshanks and Puffy, the name she had given the Puffskein, play together. They had instantly taken a liking to one another and Hermione had decided to keep it as a companion for Crookshanks.  
  
She sighed. While it would be good to go home and see Harry, Ron and Ginny again, a small part of her was going to miss Primus and miss staying in his home.  
  
She had not gone on a date since the Yule Ball in her last year at Hogwarts, and that had been with Ron so it didn't really count as a real date. The small romantic part of her brain had always fantasized about the mysterious man always dressed in black, coming and sweeping her away on his black stallion. Not quite the white knight fantasy, more like your black knight. While Primus had rescued her from the Death Eaters and saved her life, they had not ridden off into the sunset together, nor did he love her. The thoughts only depressed her, because tomorrow she would have to say good bye to her Spy, and she would never see him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Sorry, if this chapter seemed a little fluffy to people but I did want this story to have some romance in it. I love a good war story with romance so it is going to have to make an appearance and I thought that it was time to get things rolling.  
  
I was going to tell you all who the spy was next chapter but I had to cut this one in half because it was sooooooo long! I promise you all that in chapter 6 you will find out!  
  
I hope that you like this chapter, sorry that it is a little shorter than normal but the next one will be a long one! If liked it review, if you didn't review anyway and tell me why! :)  
  
Oh I will be going away for a couple of weeks soon, so I won't get to update while I am away. Before I go I will hopefully get chapter 5 posted but after that you may be waiting up to 3 weeks for chapter 6, sorry but where I am going I am not going to have a computer so I won't be able to type or post!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet As always, thanks to Trinka for making my story better!  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Mesmer - Aww thanks!! I appreciate the comments, and sorry for the long wait in revealing the spy, but I thought that it was the best way to do it! I have worked really hard on this story and I am happy that you are enjoying it!  
  
Scholz03 - Thanks for the review! I want a puffskein I think that they would be really cute!  
  
Sparkle3 - Hope that I updated quick enough for you! :) lol!  
  
Hoplessromantic2 - Hey!! I have ideas for the progression of this fic, and at the moment it looks like it is going to be a long one! So I hope that you keep reading till the end! :)  
  
Draco-FutureBF - Thanks for the review!  
  
Meg - Yeah, I'm sure you know who it is but it isn't going to be that long before you find out! Lol! You had the right idea with the chapters though.... I will get round to telling you all!  
  
Shedraconis - Aww, thanks! I hope that you like my others, though I think that this one is the best, but my response for Hogwarts Reunion was good. And thanks, I do try to keep them in character as much as possible, but I am always going to put my spin on the characters because it is my interpretation... this is a long reply so I am going to let you go now! Lol!  
  
BMSMagicChic - That's cool, I understood what you meant! Hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Weirdo-Loser-Freak - Now they were some great guesses!! I loved the last one especially! Moldy Voldie is the spy! Hehehe, now there is a possibility!  
  
Jules37 - Thanks, poor little Crookshanks, I overlooked him, shame on me!! I put him in this chapter so that I can feel better! Lol! I thought that Ginny should be the voice of reason, besides guys usually need girls to point stuff like that out to them! Hehehe!  
  
Professor Elionwy - Thank you for the offer and for the moment I am going to have to pass, but maybe in the future.  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Hey! Thanks for the review!! All in god time! Lol!  
  
Awaysheflew - Hey! Don't be jealous!! I don't think that I am that great a writer but it means a lot to me that you do! :) I hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
Danika - Thanks for reviewing and I am glad that you are enjoying it!  
  
Alka - Great to hear from you! :) Am glad that you liked it! And as for the ending... Well I guess you are just going to have to wait and see! Lol! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"I have an invisibility cloak, so we have no need to wait till nightfall." Primus said as they were cleaning up their lunch dishes.  
  
"Ok, I will go upstairs and finish packing. Would you be able to find Crookshanks and Puffy for me? They are always sneaking off somewhere." Hermione said as she dried her hand on a dish cloth.  
  
"Of course," Hermione wanted to scream in frustration. Ever since they had met in the kitchen that morning he had been stiffly polite to her and it was making her crazy. With a sigh, she turned and left the kitchen trudging up the stairs to her room.  
  
She was already packed, because she had never really unpacked in the first place. Hermione smoothed down the quilt on the large bed and walked slowly around the room committing everything to memory. Looking at the bed brought back memories of her first night there, and also of the night he had come to 'rescue' her from Puffy. Hermione didn't want to forget the time that she had spent with Primus, because even though they had fought a lot, the time she had spent in the manor was special, at least to her it was and she didn't want to forget a moment of her time there.  
  
She had only been in the Manor for a short time, but she felt so attached to it and to its mysterious owner. She felt more for him than she was ready to admit. The thought of leaving him made something inside of her feel as if it were tearing.  
  
She felt tears of sadness well up in her eyes and hastily rubbed them away and bent down to rummage through her bag when she heard Primus come to a stop at her door. He knocked softly and Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Come in," she said as she fastened the bindings on her backpack and stood. She was thankful that there was not trace of the sadness she felt in her voice.  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" Primus asked quietly, in his arms he held a purring Crookshanks and on his shoulder sat Puffy, contently humming. Hermione nodded and shrunk her bags so that they fit easily in her robe pocket. Primus walked over and put Crookshanks and Puffy in the travel cage with out a hint of protest from either animal.  
  
"Now that was amazing," Hermione said.  
  
"What was amazing?" Primus asked, straightening up sounding puzzled.  
  
"You are the first person ever, who has ever been able to get Crookshanks into his cage without receiving some form of injury." Hermione laughed softly and shook her head.  
  
"What can I say; I am just a loveable sort of person I suppose." Primus said dryly and Hermione could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking at her.  
  
"And so modest as well," Hermione said sarcasm evident in her voice as they turned and left the room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Carefully Primus placed his invisibility cloak over the two of them as well as a silencing charm, so that if anyone was wandering near his home they would not be heard. Silently the crept away from the house and into the woods walking to the place that Primus had made safe for Apparation. Though they had left through the rear of the home, Primus knew that several of the wizarding children that lived near by would dare each other to come up and touch the door of the decrepit outer of the manor, and he believed that one could never be to careful.  
  
When they reached the Apparation spot Primus took off the invisibility cloak and shrunk it before placing it in one of the pockets of his robe.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"To Harry's house, he will know that I'm back and it is far easier to go there first than to my house and then back there. Besides I don't think that my house would still be standing." Hermione said looking sad.  
  
"You are right about that, they would have been angry when they didn't capture you and destroying your house would have consoled them a bit." Hermione looked a little disappointed that he didn't sugar coat it, but it was most likely better to hear it now than to find her home in ruins and be unprepared.  
  
"If you give me the co-ordinates to Potter's house, I will apparate us there." Primus said as he took hold of her hand and took out his wand from the inside of his robe.  
  
"It will be much easier for me to apparate us there, besides you can't apparate us into Harry's house. We need to go to apparate in a park that has a special area Dumbledore himself designed so that no muggles will ever come across us." Hermione handed him Crookshanks cage and took out her wand, closed her eyes and gave her wand a whirl. With a resounding crack they were gone.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Where are we?" Primus asked, looking around.  
  
"We're in London, I need to walk to Harry's house, but it isn't that far. Besides, if I know Harry he will be waiting out the front of his house for me." Hermione took Crookshanks cage from Primus and looked up at him. "Well I guess that you will be going now," Hermione said sadly lowering her head.  
  
"No," he said and Hermione's head snapped up, confusion written all over her face. "I wish to speak with Dumbledore and Severus." A wide grin split Hermione's face and she almost jumped up and gave him a hug, but restrained herself just in time. While he wasn't staying because of her, he was still staying with her a little bit longer, and for reasons she didn't want to explore she was happy. She tried to hide the enormity of the smile that lit her face but found that she couldn't.  
  
"Great, come on then." Hermione led him through the streets trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, however that was not easy with the pair wearing robes that no sensible muggle would be wearing.  
  
"We are to conspicuous dressed like this, but it will have to do," Primus said as they passed a muggle couple who were walking hand in hand. Hermione glared at the woman and the couple hastened the steps to pass them more quickly.  
  
When they finally reached Grimmauld place Hermione instantly saw Harry pacing out the front of his house, waiting for her to appear. Harry looked up and smiled and yelled behind him,  
  
"Ron, call Dumbledore and Snape. Hermione is here!" With that, he took off and ran straight for them catching Hermione in a rib-cracking hug.  
  
Harry released her and before she could catch her breath she was attacked by a flame headed Potter and a flame headed Weasley.  
  
"Oh, Hermione we are so glad that you are safe!" Ginny said when she had finally let Hermione go.  
  
"I am, thanks to Primus. Now I think that it is best if we get inside, Harry, you shouldn't be out here." Hermione said and Harry, Ginny and Ron walked ahead while Hermione waited for Primus.  
  
"We are about to go into Harry's home. When we get there, I will ask you to be silent until we get into the kitchen because all hell will break loose if you're not." He just nodded and followed Hermione. When they had finally reached the kitchen and had the door firmly closed behind them, the kitchen exploded with sound and the three in front of Hermione exploded with questions.  
  
Hermione held up a hand and waited for them to be quiet. She smiled up at them all and motioned for them all to take a seat, just as they had done so Professor Dumbledore and Snape walked in together.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger it is good to see you all safe and well again." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"It's good to see you again Professor, and you Professor Snape." The latter nodded at her, acknowledging her words but his black gaze was focused on Primus.  
  
"I believe that you must be Primus," Dumbledore said, looking at the hooded man that was sitting beside Hermione.  
  
"Yes sir," Primus said, speaking his first words since they had apparated. Dumbledore extended his hand for Primus to shake and Primus shook it..  
  
"I would love to have a word with you Primus," Dumbledore said and Primus rose from his seat.  
  
"As would I, that is why I escorted Hermione here. I would also like to have a word with Severus as well." Primus turned his gaze towards Snape who nodded and the three left the room so that they could speak in private.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Primus, Severus has respected your wishes and not told me of your true identity. Firstly, I would like to thank you for all of your help this past year, the information that you have passed on to Miss Granger has been invaluable." Primus nodded and under the hood his lips curled in a half smile.  
  
"I think that I am flattered that you have chosen to go by the name Primus," Severus said dryly.  
  
"I was sure that I was the only one who knew that your middle name was Primus and in a pinch it was the first thing that I could come up with." Primus said. "Professor Dumbledore I would like to tell you who I am, it would make things easier, though I would hope that you will keep my identity from Potter and the rest," Dumbledore nodded at Primus. He already suspected who the cloaked man in front of him was but did not want to place any pressure on him. "I am Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkled and Draco was a little bit miffed that he did not appear at all surprised.  
  
"You may remove your hood if you wish; I have placed a locking spell on the door that not even Miss Granger could break." Dumbledore said and Primus lowered the hood oh his cape. He ran a hand through his long blonde locks and gave a sigh.  
  
"You don't really appreciate the feel of air on you face until you have it covered for over four days," Primus said dryly.  
  
"Now that I can see your face again I must admit that it is a little hard to keep calling you Primus." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Now we have many things to discuss........"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Look, I have told you I didn't know where I was. Primus apparated us to his home, he never told me where we went. We stayed there for the past few days after he rescued me. I really can't give you any more information. And before you ask again, I really don't know who he is." Hermione said. While Primus was talking with Dumbledore and Snape, Harry, Ginny and Ron were questioning her about her time spent with him. Ron was becoming increasingly frustrated with her answers, especially when she couldn't tell them who he was.  
  
"You're telling me that you have no idea who he is? You lived with the man for the past four days and you never once saw his face?"  
  
"The only part of his face I have seen is his jaw, when I tended a cut that he had there after saving me, and that is it." Hermione looked up gratefully when Primus, his hood back in place, reentered the room with Albus and Severus.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly and he took pity on her.  
  
"Hermione, you are going to stay in your room here, since you can't go home. Primus will you be staying also?" he nodded at Harry who nodded back. "Good, Hermione the room next to yours is free if you want to go up and freshen up." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Harry, come on Primus." She picked up Crookshanks cage and led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Well this is the room that Harry said that you could use, if you need me for anything my room is next door." Primus nodded, and Hermione turned away. When she went to open the door to her room she turned and Primus was still standing where she left him, watching her leave.  
  
"I don't think that I ever thanked you properly for saving my life, I do appreciate all that you have done for me, and the risks that you placed on your own life to do so. Thank you Primus," with that she walked back over to him, partially moved the hood of his cloak so that she could kiss him on the cheek. After she had done this, she blushed bright pink and almost ran back to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. In the hallway Primus stood still as a statue, one hand raised pressed to his cheek where her lips had been only seconds before.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry had decided that Hermione and Primus could do with a rest for the afternoon; they had been through a lot in the last couple of days. But they were having a celebratory dinner and they, being the guests of honour, had to attend.  
  
Harry walked quietly to Hermione's room and knocked on the oak door.  
  
"Hermione are you awake?" Harry was startled when Hermione instantly opened the door.  
  
"Yes I am, come in." Hermione frequently stayed with Harry and as such, she had made the room to her liking. The room was comfortable and feminine and was a contrast to the bedroom at her own house, in that it did not have a single book lying around.  
  
"Where having a few members of the Order around tonight for a feast of sorts to celebrate your return, so I just thought that I would let you know so that you could get changed or freshen up or whatever it is you girls do." Hermione and Harry shared a laugh.  
  
"I think that I will have a shower, thanks Harry. And thank you for letting me stay here, I still can't believe that they destroyed my house." Hermione looked so forlorn that Harry had to give her a hug.  
  
"Oh cheer up Hermione, besides tomorrow you can go and have a look at all of the things that Ron managed to salvage from your house. It is a good thing that you had all of those charms on you belongings otherwise, nothing would have been saved."  
  
"See and you always laugh at me because you think I'm paranoid!" Hermione mock frowned at Harry and he laughed at her.  
  
"Well I am going back down stairs, Ginny wants some help, her mum is here and I left them arguing over what was going to be cooked tonight." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ok Harry, Primus and I will be down in about half an hour?" Harry just nodded and left her room.  
  
Hermione checked over her appearance in the mirror and tried to flatten her hair a little bit, but as usual, it refused to obey.  
  
Hermione walked over to Primus' room and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," came his deep voice and, for reasons that she could not fathom, took a deep breath before opening his door.  
  
Primus was sitting on an armchair in the corner of his room reading from a book that Hermione did not recognise.  
  
"Harry just came up to see me, there is going to be a feast tonight with some of the members of the Order. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Hermione was nervous and again she did not want to look too closely at the reasons.  
  
"You're asking me?" He said softly, placing the book he had been reading in the folds of his robes.  
  
"Yes, I can understand if you don't want to come, that is if you don't feel comfortable. But I would like you to." Hermione said quietly, still standing in the doorway to his room.  
  
"Of course I will come," he said simply and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Great, we can go down together at a half past, if you would like. I am going to shower before the feast. Each room has their own bathroom if you would like to shower also." Hermione felt oddly formal with Primus, almost as if she had to be on her best behaviour with him.  
  
"Thank you Hermione, I think that I will have a shower," Primus stood from his chair and turned towards his bathroom dismissing Hermione and she turned and left, going back to her room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later Hermione stood outside of Primus' room once more about to knock. She had showered and washed her hair, letting it dry naturally in soft waves with the help of a glamour charm that Ginny had taught her while she was at Hogwarts. She was wearing simple purple robes that she had left at Harry's house from the last time that she had stayed there.  
  
As she was about to knock Primus opened the door, giving Hermione the fright of her life.  
  
"Merlin's marbles!" Hermione gasped and Primus laughed at her, a deep rumbling sound that made Hermione's heart flutter in her chest.  
  
"Is that the worst that you could come up with?" Primus said dryly. Hermione smiled ruefully at him. Hermione blushed, acknowledging the patheticness of her curse but she couldn't bring herself to utter worse.  
  
"Old habits die hard I am afraid," Hermione turned and walked down the hall, expecting Primus to follow her, which he did after placing a complicated locking charm on his bedroom. Hermione was right, old habits did die hard and he did not trust Harry and Ron no matter what Hermione thought of them, and he didn't put it past them to try and sneak into his room while they were eating.  
  
As soon as they reached the kitchen Hermione could hear chatter coming from the other side of the wooden door and smiled.  
  
"Harry said that a few members would be here tonight, but from the sounds of it we have a full house," Hermione's smile grew wider as she opened the door and one person rushed towards her and enveloped her in warm hug.  
  
"Tonks! It's great to see you again," Hermione laughed at she looked at the now purple haired witch in front of her.  
  
"Hermione, you gave us quite a scare, and the way you popped into the meeting, that was spectacular really!" Hermione laughed but was instantly swept into another hug, this time from a shorter rounder woman with flaming red hair.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I can't breathe," Hermione managed to choke out her face turning purple.  
  
"Oh dear, it is fantastic to see you!" gushed Mrs. Weasley, but Hermione was instantly pulled away by Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Good to see that your alright dear," he said and Hermione held up her hands.  
  
"Good to see you to, but I must insist no more hugs for the moment I need to catch my breath after Mrs. Weasley's hug." There was laughter all around and each member that could come came up to her one by one to welcome her back.  
  
Mad Eye Moody stood in the corner his eye fixed on Primus who had remained unnoticed by all the others in the room. Severus Snape noticed this and quickly walked over to the old man before he could blow his cover. Dumbledore also noticed this and walked over to him, the wise old man knew that Mad Eye would take the news better from him than from Severus. After Mad Eye received the news he was not happy at the new guest, but as promised to Dumbledore he would not say a word. Though it didn't stop him from keeping his eye rained on Primus for the rest of the evening.  
  
The evening progressed without incident, that is if you did not include the part where Mrs. Weasley sprouted bright yellow feathers after eating one of Fred and George's Canary Creams. And of course the subsequent hexing, that Mrs. Weasley gave her twin sons after she had shed all of her feathers. Hermione could not have been happier with how the evening went, that was until he looked over to see where Primus was only to find him in deep discussion with Professor Snape in the corner of the room. There was only one other person she had seen to talk to Snape in that way and everything finally fell into place. Hermione knew who Primus really was and if she were truthful with herself, she would admit that she had always known who he was, right from their very first meeting. Only now, she would have to talk to him about it, and see if he would reveal the truth.  
  
"Oh, you know Remus, Gin, he is a little slow at coming forward and I am more than happy to wait." Tonks and Ginny were discussing the slow progress of Tonks and Remus' relationship, Hermione was standing with them but was not following the conversations in the least.  
  
"You may just have to speed things up yourself Tonks," Ginny said smiling at the older witch. Hermione was looking over at Primus and Severus and as soon as Severus was called away by someone Hermione excused herself from Tonks and Ginny and made her way over to him.  
  
As she walked away Ginny and Tonks shared a knowing glance and a smile.  
  
"Primus, can I please have a private word with you?" Hermione asked and before he could answer she took a hold of the sleeve of his robes and briskly walked out of the kitchen.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Primus, I know who you are," Hermione said quietly. His head snapped up and she could feel his eyes boring into her own.  
  
"Really?" he drawled, not sure if she did or was just saying that she did. Hermione began to pace back and forth in front of the fire organising her thoughts before she began to speak.  
  
"I don't know how I didn't work it out sooner, but then maybe I always did know but I knew deep down that I didn't want to face that reality. But I guess when you think about it, it's quite obvious. The way that you interact with Professors Dumbledore and Snape, or perhaps I should say your level of comfort with Snape, no one but you would be able to call him Severus and get away with it. The only reason I didn't work it out earlier is because I didn't want to." Hermione paused waiting to see if he would say anything. After a moment he did.  
  
"Well then, who am I?" He asked, not really surprised that she knew who he was. They had once been friends, albeit reluctant friends in the beginning, they had still been friends and had grown quite close there for a while.  
  
"You're..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey All!  
  
I am sooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I'm still not happy with this chapter but I thought that it was well past time for me to update! I did put up a small note letting you know that I wouldn't be updating for a while but I'm not sure how many people got to read it!  
  
I just finished writing it and I hope that it makes more sense than the original version of it did. Let me know what you honestly think, I need all the feedback that I can get!  
  
I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence! I promise that my next chapter will be up a lot sooner!  
  
My beta Trinka has disappeared! If you are out there e-mail me! Lol!  
  
Because I can't get a hold of Trinka this chapter is unbetaed so sorry if there is an abundance of mistakes in here! Also if Trinka isn't going to be my beta anymore, I am going to need a new one so if there is anyone out there that is interested let me know! You should know the e-mail by now!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
P.S. I have started chapter six, so I promise to get that out to you soon! I start my Easter break on Good Friday, I have a week off so I have some extra time to write then! So I will update A LOT sooner than I did last time!  
  
Well a big thank you to all who reviewed!!  
  
Weirdo-Loser-Freak – HEY!! I hope that you're feeling better!  
  
Slytherin Sweetie Pies – Hey Magic Chic! Glad you liked it!  
  
Jenny – Thanks, you will just have to wait till chapter 6 to see if you are right!! Lol! I hope that I haven't made it to obvious!  
  
Scholz03 – Hey!! I think that most people do know who he is but I like to keep people guessing, even if my attempts at mystery aren't that successful!  
  
Shedraconis – Thanks! I hope that I have a good holiday to! Thanks for reviewing, and I love a good war and romance story too! :)  
  
Headmaster Cromwell – Thank you for the invitation and at the moment I am too busy for something like that but I will consider it. Thank you.  
  
Lazbug – Thanks for the review!  
  
Meg – Remember I have a reason for everything.......  
  
Jules37 – How right you are! I still had to type most of chapter 5 but I think that I posted it quicker than normal! Or well, I hope that I did! Lol! And as for Ron...... hehehe! I am going to have soooooo much fun with that!  
  
Hopelessromantci2 – Hey! Glad that you liked it, hope that I answered some of your questions.  
  
Alka – I will do my best, I am a sucker for a happy ending after all, but remember all war stories, if you want them to be realistic, have to have a little tragedy in them! And thanks, I hope I have a good trip as well! Lol!  
  
Varada Ducal & Smashing Sugar – Thank you both!! What an honor! :) I appreciate the invite and I will chech it out and get back to you! :)  
  
Mesmer – Well chapter 6 will reveal more! I do hope that this was long enough for you!! It took me AGES to type up! So I do hope that you like it!  
  
Azn-sweetie – Thanks for the review, and I shall!  
  
Dawn1 – Hey! Thanks, there will be more on the dark knight fantasy! I promise, I always wanted a dark knight myself!! White knights seemed far too good! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serpiente-oscua – Love the new name!! Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter, and what other story do you want me to update?? This is the only one I have going at the moment! Lol! Talk to you soon!  
  
Aka-whatever1213 – Thank you sooooo much!! I am definitely taking that as a compliment! Thanks again!! :)  
  
Shedraconis – heheh! I hope that I didn't make you wait to long!  
  
Skitzy – Hey!! Thanks for the review! Thanks for the birthday wishes!  
  
Scholz03 – Thanks for the birthday wishes! :) I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Armmonde – Thanks, I am glad that you are enjoying it, and I am trying to keep in as much suspense as I can!  
  
Hallie Walker – Thanks! Fluff is good, and there will be more soon, and not just between our two foremost characters!  
  
Fairylightbabe89 – Hey! Thanks for both of the reviews! I will try to make the chapters longer... but no promises! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
They sat facing each other; Hermione had let her sentence drop off not finishing.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Hermione finally said.  
  
"Why should I tell you if you already know the answer?" Primus answered her with a question of his own.  
  
"Because I am asking you to trust me," Hermione said her eyes downcast. She didn't want to ask too much of him. She walked over and sat in the armchair across from Primus.  
  
"If I didn't trust you then I would never have brought you to my home." Primus said, he stood up and walked over to the fire that was crackling merrily in the hearth.  
  
"That is true, but then you never had any intention of us leaving there, well you leaving there at the least." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione watched him as he lifted his hand and grasped the edges of his hood. Time seemed to stand still, so that a second felt like an hour, inch by inch Primus drew back his hood so that finally his face was revealed to her. At first his features were distorted by the fire light and then his face became clear and Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time since I have seen you." Hermione shook her head and laughed derisively at herself, realising how that sounded.  
  
"It has been a long time... Granger."  
  
"I think that I knew it was you from our first meeting Malfoy, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Hermione looked into the eyes of her once enemy and one time friend.  
  
"I always wondered, ignorance can sometimes be a blessed thing."  
  
"Yes it can, I have missed you Draco... Even if we didn't part on the best of terms." Hermione looked up at him, but he had his back to her, facing the fire. "Why did you really pick me to relay information to Draco?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"You were the only one who I knew was smart enough or perhaps not so smart, to trust me and what I was telling you. A lot has happened to me over the years, some of which you know. I am a Deatheater, not by choice but by history. It was time for me to stand up and make some choices of my own... some right choices." Hermione smiled at his back, not really sure if she was complimented by his choice of her, but flattered none the less.  
  
"What are you going to do now Draco?" Hermione asked, one question that had been weighing heavily on her mind.  
  
"I have spoken with Dumbledore and Severus, they both think that it is best if I stay here and help the Order, just as you wished. I have agreed to spend some time here, but I am not going to make my final decision until I am ready." Hermione nodded at him, he was a lot closer to agreeing to fight than he had been since they met so she was happy not to push him.  
  
"What about your appearance Draco, I know that you are not fond of Harry and Ron, nor they of you. What do you wish to do?" Hermione asked, anxious of his answer. Instinctively Hermione knew that Harry and Ron would come around to the idea of Draco helping them, just as the had eventually acknowledged the fact that Hermione and Draco had been friends during their seventh year at Hogwarts, until knowledge of his becoming a Deatheater was found out.  
  
"You think that Potter would let me stay here after he finds out who I am?" Draco said a scowl on his face.  
  
"Yes, I do. I know that you and Harry have never been the best of friends and I know that the two of you have never seen eye to eye on just about anything. But I also know that Harry will listen to what I have to say, and if I tell him that you are to be trusted then he will listen, and so will Ron... well eventually he will." Hermione said.  
  
"You have too much faith in them," Draco said and he took up pacing in front of the fire as Hermione had been doing moments before.  
  
"Probably, but remember this Draco, I am always right. If I tell Harry and Ron that you are to be trusted then they will listen, even if I have to threaten to hex them into their next lives. I told you once that Harry and Ron are like brothers to me, and if I say something they will listen." Hermione finished, watching Draco pace back and forth. Draco finally shook her head at her.  
  
"Give me a little time before you reveal my identity, Severus, Dumbledore and you know and that is enough for the moment. I want to be sure about Potter and Weasley before you tell them." Draco lifted the hood up and once again his face was shielded from her. Hermione nodded at him.  
  
"If that is what you want then I will respect your wish, but Draco please don't leave it to long. I know Harry and Ron and the longer you wait to tell them the harder it will be for me to convince them that you are to be trusted." Draco nodded at her and made his way towards the door.  
  
"I think that I will go to bed now, not that I will be missed by anyone," Draco said before leaving the room and making his way up the stairs.  
  
Hermione silently stared into the flames, deep in thought. That was how Harry found her and the frown lines on her brow worried him.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked and Hermione jumped in fright.  
  
"Harry! Did you really have to scare the living daylights out of me?" Hermione asked as Harry walked over and sat in Primus' vacated seat.  
  
"Sorry about that, what's wrong?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I was just... thinking," Hermione said looking once again into the flames, their flickering was almost hypnotic.  
  
"Hermione, I know that there is something wrong, I have known you for eight years, your part of my family, you're my chosen sister, and I know when there is something wrong." Harry said and tears sprang to Hermione's eyes, she got up and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"You know I feel the same way about you and Ron, when my parents died you both became my family. There isn't anything really wrong, apart from the war and all of that." Hermione paused and began to pace in front of the fire again. "So much has happened to me in such a short time, and I guess I am having a little trouble in working out how to deal with everything." Hermione rubbed her face wearily and sighed deeply. Harry got up from his chair and walked over to Hermione, giving her another hug.  
  
"Primus didn't... do anything to you while you were alone together... did he?" Harry asked and Hermione, shocked looked up at him in alarm.  
  
"Of course not! Primus saved my life, and I owe him the biggest debt of gratitude a person could owe." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well you have Ginny, Ron and I to help you deal with everything then, you know that," Hermione nodded and she gave Harry yet another hug. Ginny walked in at that moment and smiled at her husband and her best friend.  
  
"You know if I were the jealous type the two of you would be in a slight bit of trouble right about now," Ginny said and Hermione and Harry took a step away from each other, Hermione laughed and Harry placed a lingering kiss on the lips of his wife.  
  
"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you about the madly passionate affair that Harry and I have going on, then wouldn't it?" Hermione said in a dry, joking sort of way and Ginny laughed at her.  
  
"That is about as believable as you telling me that Ron was dancing naked on the kitchen table to entertain the members of the Order," they all laughed at that, Hermione shaking her head trying to remove the images of a naked dancing Ron from her mind. They finally stopped when the person in question walked in, starting them all laughing again. Ron looked slightly put out that he was obviously being laughed at and he hadn't even done anything stupid.  
  
"Well then are you three going to explain yourselves?" Ron demanded the three looked at each other and shook their head, knowing that the temper of that particular Weasley was best left unprovoked.  
  
"What did you manage to save from my house?" Hermione asked Ron, instantly diverting his attention.  
  
"Well I managed to get a few of your books, and some clothes and a few of the photos you had on your mantle survived. All of your furniture was gone, but I found this box, almost missed it really. It's heavy and brown and I couldn't open it, you put some good charms on it Mione," Ron said, and Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"How many times did you attempt to open it?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"On my third try it started to sit out green sparks that burnt when they touched my skin, left it alone after that," he admitted ruefully and they laughed at him. "I will show you everything tomorrow if you want," Hermione nodded at him and then yawned.  
  
"Think that I might head up to bed now, I've had a busy day and I need to get some sleep I think," Hermione bade them all good night and made her way up the stairs to her room. Hermione briefly paused outside of Draco's room, she lightly caressed the wood internally debating whether to knock or not, finally she decided against it and walked on to her own room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Over the next two days everyone settled into a routine and Harry and the rest became accustomed to Primus' hooded face. In fact Primus and Harry spent much time together debating many topics. Hermione was happy to see them get along in a way that would never have happened if he had revealed himself sooner. Hermione had decided that it was time for Draco to tell them who he really was that way they would be able to deal with it and move on before the war began. She could tell that he was beginning to feel comfortable at Grimmauld Place, this would be his new home for the time being and as such he should be honest with its owners.  
  
Hermione was finally able to get him alone when Ron went to visit his parents at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny were having some 'alone time'. They were sitting in the same lounge room where Hermione had found out who he really was. As soon as Hermione locked the door behind them Draco pulled back the hood and ran a hand over his face  
  
"Draco, I think that is time for you to tell everyone who you are." Hermione said, not in the mood to be subtle, Ginny had been looking at her with a knowing glance since she had arrived and it was starting to get on her nerves. Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed.  
  
"You're right, I know I have to but there is a part of me... a large part that doesn't want to." Draco said, not bothering to open his eyes. He had strain lines around his eyes and his usually impeccable appearance was marred but the bluish smudges under his eyes.  
  
"Harry and Ron like you Draco," Hermione said and Draco knew it was true, well partly true.  
  
"No, they like Primus the guy who saved the life of their best friend, the hate Draco Malfoy the Deatheater scum that made their time at Hogwarts a living hell," Draco opened his eyes and steel grey bored into whiskey brown eyes.  
  
"They know that Primus is a Deatheater and they still like you, come on Draco I know you're brave you can do this," Hermione said, not flinching from his penetrating gaze.  
  
"What's in it for me if I tell?" Draco said, teasing her.  
  
"I promise to stop them hexing you..." Hermione said, a smile on her face, laughter dancing in her eyes. Draco gave a low rumble of a laugh and hoisted himself out of his chair. He readjusted his hood and made his way to the door.  
  
"As soon as Weasley gets back for his parents home we will tell them," Hermione nodded and Draco made his way out of the room and up the stairs to his room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione had told Harry, Ginny and Ron to meet her and Primus in the kitchen after dinner had been eaten. Ron and Harry keep passing confused looks at each other and Ginny just looked at Hermione, that irritating knowing look still present.  
  
"Ok guys, Primus and I have decided that it is time for you to know who he is," Hermione said, once again getting straight to the point. Ron looked at her a slight pink tinge spreading over his cheeks.  
  
"I thought that you didn't know who he was," Ron said the beginnings of anger could be heard in his voice.  
  
"She didn't when we arrived, I only told her today," Draco lied smoothly and Hermione looked at him gratefully. She hated lying to Ron and Harry but if it spared her the Weasley temper then she would, besides little white lies never hurt anyone. Ron seemed calmer but the red tinge lingered in his cheeks and Hermione knew that they would have to tread carefully.  
  
"Before I tell you who he is, or he in fact shows you who he is I want you all to remember a few things," Hermione paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Primus, of his own accord has been giving us important information, information that has given us an important edge in this war. Primus risked his own life to save mine, and has agreed to fight with us to finally rid the world of Voldemort." Hermione said, and she was happy to see Ron finally not flinch when the word 'Voldemort' was uttered. Harry and Ron nodded when Hermione finished.  
  
"All right Hermione, we will keep that in mind." Harry said and Hermione looked at Draco, waiting. Finally he raised his hands and took a hold of the sides of his hood, he paused as he had done before he revealed himself to Hermione, but this time the pause was much longer. Hermione could tell that Ron was growing impatient but she ignored it looking into what she thought was Draco's eyes, silently encouraging him. Hermione could feel him looking at her and she gave him a half smile. He pulled back the hood and slowly his long aristocratic nose came into view then his chin and brow and finally his white blonde hair, his grey gaze was locked onto Hermione's, Hermione heard Ron give a gasp of horror behind her but she ignored it.  
  
Ginny nodded as if she had guessed correctly, it was only she that knew of the friendship that had existed between Hermione and Draco while they had been at Hogwarts, it was one of the only secrets that she had kept from her husband.  
  
"Y-y-you?!" Ron finally got out, he was half standing looking at Draco with an utmost look of alarm.  
  
"Yes me Weasley," Draco drawled looking at Ron who was blinking stupidly.  
  
"Hello Draco," Ginny said as if it was the most normal thing to have her husband's high school enemy sitting at her kitchen table.  
  
"Hello Virginia," Draco said as if he had been calling her by her first name her whole life. Harry looked at Ginny in shock not really knowing what to make of it. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Harry, I know that Sirius told you all about Pureblood families, were all related in some way, shape, or form, Draco is a cousin of mine, a distant one but he is family." Hermione smiled at the look on Harry's face, but it quickly slipped from her face when she looked at Ron. His face was brick red, his freckles looked like pale pots on his face making him look quite alarming. He was now standing at his full height of 6 feet, 4 inches and his hand was groping for his wand. Hermione quickly drew her wand and pointed it at Ron.  
  
"Ron don't be stupid, put your wand away. There will be no hexing in this kitchen." Hermione said in a tone of voice that would have made Professor McGonagall proud, and Ron looked taken aback when he saw that Hermione had her wand drawn, Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly willing him to say something... anything.  
  
"Hermione is right Ron, put your wand away," even though he was talking to his best friend his eyes were on Draco. "Why?" Harry finally asked him no anger was apparent in his demeanor, only curiosity.  
  
"Why what Potter? Can you be a little more specific?" Draco asked, not in his usual condescending drawl he used when he spoke to Harry, but a normal tone that one would use when they were talking to a friend. Ron looked like he was going to jump in and say something but Hermione silenced him with a look and waited for Harry to speak.  
  
"Why to everything I guess, why become a Deatheater if you were going to give Mione information? Why risk your own life to save the life of someone you hated while we were in school? Why come here? Why?" Harry finished. Draco sighed and settled himself getting ready to explain.  
  
"I became a Deatheater because there was no other option for me. You've met my father what other choice could I have made? Besides a part of me wanted to," Harry looked shocked by this admission but Draco spoke before Harry could say anything. "The Dark Lord believed in everything that I had believed in, during our seventh year my thoughts changed dramatically before something happened and it validated my previous beliefs," Draco cut a glance at Hermione but she was looking down at her entwined hangs listening.  
  
"So with my beliefs validated I willingly went to the Dark Lord and swore an oath of allegiance to him. Almost instantly I regretted my decision, for reasons that I don't care to go into at the moment. After a moth I decided that if I was going to suffer with being a Deatheater then some good could come of it, it was then that I sought out Hermione and began to relay information to her." Draco paused and got his thoughts in order again.  
  
"When I was told of the Dark Lords plan to kidnap one of your best friends, I instantly went to Hermione to give her the information. I didn't realise that they would go after her, I thought that they were going to go after Weasley," Draco nodded his head towards Ron. "After I met with her, I watched he leave, to make sure that she was safe, and I apparated to where we were having a meeting. When I got there, Nott spoke up and claimed that I was a spy and as such deserved to die. I protested my innocence however, the Dark Lord was not entirely convinced of my sincerity. He thought that if I was tortured a bit then I would realise that any thoughts of turning against him would be erased. As soon as they were finished I overheard Nott speaking to Goyle saying that they were going to go after Hermione that night I apparated away and landed at Hermione's but she wasn't home. I lay down and waited for her. I'm sure that Hermione has told you what happened next," Draco said and Harry nodded.  
  
"The reason I came here with Hermione was because she had convinced me that I would be an asset if I were to fight with you all, but I also wanted to see Severus, I had many things that I wanted to discuss with him," Draco said and then he waited for what Harry was going to say. Ron was looking much calmer about Draco's presence but still not happy about him being there. Harry stood and looked at Draco hard in the eye, an internal battle was being wagered inside of him and finally a decision was made. Harry stuck out his hand and waited to see if Draco would accept it. Draco looked at it a moment before rising and grasping Harry hand, they shook and Harry smiled.  
  
"Welcome to my home Draco Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks P-Harry." Draco said and Hermione blinked back tears, it was a relief to see that peace had been made between the two now former enemies, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. There was only one real hurdle to face... Ron.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I'm not exactly happy that you are here, but I am grateful that you saved Hermione's life," Ron stopped looking down at the wooden table trying to work out what he wanted to say. "Hermione is like family and even though I don't always agree with her," Ron smiled sheepishly at that, "I have learnt that is often best to follow her lead, she always knows what's best. If she says that you are trustworthy then I will believe it and I will give you a go. But you only get one chance, got that?" Ron said a frown evident on his face, the seriousness of his words radiated around him and Draco gave him a nod and Ron nodded back, a truce had been made between the two and Hermione silently prayed that it lasted.  
  
The five sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Hermione finally broke it.  
  
"Well that when better than I thought," she said and the others laughed. "I didn't have to deflect one hex, I really am quite proud of you all." Hermione said and smiled at them all to let them know she was teasing.  
  
"Well I was doing my best to get one out but you and that McGonagall voice, I never could do anything wring when you say stuff like her, makes me feel so guilty," Ron said and everyone laughed while Hermione looked at him with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"I know, why do you think I use it so often!" The five sat around the table talking softly about safe topics. They had talked about enough serious topics for one night and quite frankly everyone was tired of grave situations. It was quite nice for them all to have a relaxing time after the excitement of Draco's unveiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello All! :)  
  
Well here is chapter 6, posted A LOT sooner than chapter 5 I might add, lol! Hope that you liked it! As always comments and suggestions are appreciated so if anyone has and for me please send them my way!  
  
Sorry if you found it a little boring but it needed to happen, I can assure you that things are going to get more interesting from here on it, I have some plans for where this is going, but if anyone has any suggestions for me I would love to hear them! If I think that the suggestions will fit into the story I will use them, and of course I will give credit where credit is due! :)  
  
As before this chapter is unbetaed so I apologise for any mistakes. Also I am not really happy with that chapter as I said, it is a little boring but things should start to pick up from now on! I hope to get you all another chapter shortly! I have the week off so I should have some time to do a little more writing!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
P.S. I hope that everyone (who believes in it that is) had a great Easter, and that you got loads and loads of Easter eggs!  
  
P.P.S. I am soooooooo excited! I am going to see Maroon 5 on Wednesday night! Am really looking forward to it! And then I am going to see Nickelback on the 1st May OMG!! *screams madly* I can't wait!!!! :::  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
Dawn1 – Since I left it so long to update I just had to add in the evil cliffhanger! Sorry bout that, lol!  
  
Shedraconis – You're right! DRACO and HERMIONE FOREVER!! Lol! Glad that you are liking it!  
  
Disneydoll0424 – Awww! Thanks soooooo much! :) I'm happy that you thought it was good, I wasn't to sure about it myself but now I feel better about it! :) Lets just say that things are going to get more and more interesting... Thanks for wishing me a good break, but it is autumn break here, I wish it was spring again though! And I LOVE your story! I am really into time travel ones at the moment... was thinking of writing one myself after I finish this but I'm not sure! Do you know on any other god ones out there for me to read?? :)  
  
Meg – Thanks for reviewing! I guess your just going to have to wait and see what happens next... :)  
  
Scholz03 – Sorry about that! Lol! I was going to get her to say who he was in the last chapter but then I thought you have all waited this long another week isn't going to matter! Lol Glad that you still liked this chapter though, and sorry it took me so long to update! :)  
  
Jaye-Ven1988 – Glad to see that you are still alive, no matter how long I made you wait! Love the new name by the way! Was this quick enough???  
  
Mesmer – No the story isn't finishing just yet, this will be a war fic, I just have to get them to the war... so I hope that your in it for the long haul because this may take a while! :) I loved the kiss on the cheek as well, thought that it was appropriate.  
  
Jenny – Thanks! I don't know if I can remember either...  
  
Hells Angel – Nice work on the shoulder!! How did you manage that?? Hope that it gets better real soon, and thanks for the one armed review!  
  
Azn-Sweetie – Hey!! Nah I wasn't busy I just couldn't get motivated to get of my butt and write something good for this story! I hope that you like this chapter! :)  
  
Alka – I will try not to wait so long between updates from now on, hopefully I get some better direction for where this fic is going and I don't catch writer's block again! I will try to make Hermione and Draco tragedy free!  
  
Dangerkitteh13 – Hey! Glad that you like it so far, I will try to answer your questions without giving too much away, this story is a romance... sparks happen when two people who are attracted to each other touch. They aren't visible sparks, more like tingles up your arm. Hope that cleared things up for you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Special Authors Note: Azn-Sweetie this chapter is all for you because you're my 100th reviewer!!!!!! :) Thanks so much it means so much to me that this story has gotten so many reviews and it is especially nice for you to have this chapter dedicated to you because you have been such a loyal reviewer of mine! So thanks again! :)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Much later everyone made their way slowly upstairs, it was late and they all needed to get some rest before the Order meeting the next day. Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs side by side, Ron had gone to bed first with Harry and Ginny following soon after.  
  
"Well that went a lot better than I expected," Hermione said looking straight ahead.  
  
"Not one single hex, I must say I am impressed," Draco drawled and Hermione couldn't help but laugh softly.  
  
"Come on, Harry and Ron have matured a lot since we were at Hogwarts, and Harry didn't lose his temper at all," Hermione pointed out and Draco nodded.  
  
"They were good about it, I know Harry had every right to ask me to leave here considering our history." Draco said as they stopped outside of his door. "Would you like to come in for a bit, we can talk a little, I don't feel like sleeping just yet," Hermione felt her cheeks redden slightly but she nodded and hoped that the darkness that surrounded hid her blush from his view.  
  
"Sure, for a little while at least," Hermione followed Draco into his room and she took a seat on one of the armchairs in his room. Draco sat in the other armchair, the chairs were tilted towards one another but they faced the fire that heated the entire room.  
  
"Did you ever tell Harry and Ron about our friendship?" Draco asked after they had been silent for a while.  
  
"Sure, well I told them that we were getting along because we had to do so much work together being Head Girl and Head Boy together. I never did tell them that we were real friends though, Ginny knew," Hermione said.  
  
"Were you ashamed to be friends with me?" Draco asked and Hermione could hear the anger in his voice.  
  
"No, I wasn't ashamed! But I did know that Ron and Harry wouldn't understand. Well Harry may have but Ron would never have approved. Ron has always had a bad temper and in our 7th year, well every year we were at Hogwarts the merest mention of your name had him red faced and spluttering curses. Harry and Ron have both grown up a lot since we left Hogwarts, they had no choice but to." Hermione finished.  
  
"I guess I can see where you were coming from, but I have to say that it did then and still does hurt that you weren't honest about our friendship," Draco looked into the dancing flames not entirely comfortable admitting that his feelings had been hurt. So he avoided eye contact with her, if he had have been looking at her he would have seen remorse.  
  
"I am sorry Draco, I really wasn't ashamed of you but I did think that it would be easier for the both of us if they didn't know that we were good friends, I'm sorry for being a coward, I did tell Ginny though and she thought that it was good we were friends even though you were mean to her family and your father almost killed her," Hermione said and Draco shook his head, a half smile on his face.  
  
"Apology accepted," Draco said and they smiled at one another.  
  
"Draco, why did we stop being friends? Everything was fine up until graduation and then you wouldn't even look at me," Hermione had to ask him the question that had been on her mind for over a year.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Draco asked, he frowned at her and then turned his head away and Hermione was dumbfounded.  
  
"What do you mean? I have no idea why you stopped talking to me," Hermione looked at him, perplexed. Obviously, he felt that she had done something wrong and she had no idea what it was. Anger flashed across his face and Hermione was taken aback, she hadn't done anything to him to make him so mad at her but he obviously felt that she had. "Draco I won't know what I did wrong if you don't tell me," Hermione said and she waited for his reply.  
  
"End of seventh year," he finally said. "We were planning the graduation ball and we were trying to organise all of the final details. We finished organising the decorations with Flitwick and we were discussing dates for the ball..." Draco trailed off, not really wanting to continue. Thinking about it now it sounded trivial but she had hurt his feelings... bruised his ego.  
  
***I am starting to sound like a complete and utter pansy boy*** Draco thought to himself, ***she hurt my feelings*** he imitated himself in a babyish manner ***listen to me complaining all the time it isn't like me. Hurt feelings... bah she only pricked my ego and as everyone keeps telling me it needs to be deflated a bit. *** Draco thought to himself.  
  
Hermione on the other armchair was also thinking, ***what on earth happened after we spoke to Flitwick... we walked back to our common room and Draco mentioned dates and I said that I had someone in mind of asking but didn't think that it would go down well, and then he got really distant and after that he only spoke to me when he had to...*** Hermione was thinking things through and slowly things began to dawn on her.  
  
"When we were walking I told you that I was thinking of asking someone to the ball, but I didn't think that he would go with me." Hermione said quietly and Draco was distracted from his thoughts.  
  
"You didn't go with anyone, did you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, I never asked the guy I wanted to, I knew he wouldn't have gone with me." Hermione said not wanting to really tell Draco who she was going to ask.  
  
"Why wouldn't he have gone with you?" Draco asked, curious and a little impatient to finally find out who the guy was.  
  
"There would have been too much backlash, to many questions that I knew I wasn't ready to face, and neither was he," Hermione said, she was thankful that the only light in the room came from the fire so Draco couldn't see the blush that stained her cheeks. She knew he was going to ask her who the guy was, he hadn't figured it out yet and she was embarrassed to tell him. In a last ditch effort to remove the focus from herself she asked, "Why did you take Pansy? I knew you couldn't stand her."  
  
"The girl I had originally intended to ask was otherwise taken and Pansy was a last resort, I didn't want to go stag and have to watch her all night in the arms of another," Draco said quietly.  
  
"Did she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Did she what?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Did she go with someone else?" Draco shook his head no.  
  
"She went alone." Hermione nodded, secretly wondering if it was she that he wanted to ask, just as it was he that she wanted to ask.  
  
"I was going to ask you Draco, to be my date." Hermione said after they had been silent for a while. Hermione looked straight at the fire so that she could avoid his gaze. She missed the smile that spread across his face.  
  
"You were going to ask me?" He asked, just to make sure, Hermione could hear the smile in his voice and was instantly hurt, thinking that he was making fun of her.  
  
"Yes," she said defensively, no refusing to look at him so that she wouldn't see his laughter. Hermione felt the sting of tears in her eyes and rapidly blinked away the gathering moisture.  
  
"I was going to ask you," Draco said and Hermione eyes wide turned to look at him shock evident on her face. "I didn't after you said that you wanted to ask someone else," Hermione smiled and then giggled in an uncommonly girly way.  
  
"That is funny, you were angry at me because I wanted to go with you and I was angry at you because you went with Pansy because you though I was going with someone else?" Hermione laughed again and Draco joined in, laughing at their own stupidity. After they calmed down Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped. "I think it is well past my bedtime, good night Draco," Hermione got up from her chair and Draco followed her to the door.  
  
"You're right, it wouldn't have worked the two of us going to the ball together, even though we both wanted to," Draco said. They were standing in the doorway to his room and Hermione nodded knowing that she should leave but something held her there. Draco sensed the same feeling of not wanting her to go but he knew that she had to.  
  
Without though... well rational thought anyway Draco bent down slowly with the intention of kissing Hermione, she could read his intentions in his eyes and instead of turning and fleeing to her room she tilted her lips up and her eyelids fluttered closed. Finally Draco lightly brushed his lips over hers testing her reaction, when she didn't pull away he pressed a little harder and almost smiled when he felt her respond. Draco had every intention of pulling away and stopping the kiss all together but as soon as he pulled away, she gave a little sigh and Draco couldn't help but capture her lips in a deeper kiss. They finally broke apart when the need for oxygen became apparent and Hermione dragged her eyelids open and she smiled at Draco who returned it with one of his own.  
  
"Good night Draco," Hermione whispered and she turned and walked to her door, when she reached it she turned and looked at Draco who hadn't moved a muscle, she smiled at him and quickly went into her room.  
  
"Night," Draco mumbled before going into his own room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
As soon as she shut the door, Hermione lent against it unable to wipe the smile off her face. She had been kissed before, but she had never felt what she had with Draco before, with him, she felt passion. His kisses had been amazingly gentle but they had left her breathless and shaking and they had left her wanting more. Hermione sighed and moved into her room quickly changing for bed. When she slept that night, he dreams were filled with a dashingly handsome prince with grey eyes who rescued her from a tower of loneliness. In the room next door Draco was having similar dreams but he was being rescued by a whiskey eyed gypsy who made him feel alive again, she rescued him from himself.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Morning Ron," Hermione said to her red headed friend as she stepped out of her room and saw him walking down the hall towards her.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled looking more asleep than awake.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked him as they made their way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Wanted to talk to you," Ron said and Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"You really think Malfoy is trustworthy?" Ron asked, not usually one to questions Hermione, he trusted her judgement knowing that she didn't give her trust away lightly.  
  
"If I didn't then I would never have brought him here, besides Ron he saved his life, risking his own to do so. I think that move alone would have inspired my trust, as well as yours." Hermione said pointedly and Ron thought for a moment before nodding his head.  
  
"Well anyway I knew you would be up early and I wanted to give you your things," Ron said, as if the matter was now closed, he waved his wand and food started flying and began to cook itself. Ron walked over to a small door that most people never noticed the door was tiny and the exact colour of the wall that surrounded it. Ron knocked on it three times before the door flew open and Hermione smiled recognising her things. Ron pulled out three books, 'Hogwarts: A History', 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7' and a well-worn brown leather coloured ledger. Hermione smiled as she rubbed the cover and fingered the lock that kept it closed.  
  
"I found these photos," Ron handed her many framed photos, one of herself, Harry and Ron at Hogwarts, one of Ron and Harry flying, one of Harry and Ginny from their wedding day, one of her parents and one her and Ginny smiling and waving. While Hermione was looking over the photos Ron pulled out the heavy brown box and passed it to her quickly, not wanting it to spurt sparks at him again.  
  
"Thanks Ron, it means so much that you were able to save this stuff." Hermione turned and placed all of her things on the kitchen table where French toast and pumpkin juice was now waiting to be consumed.  
  
"I got some of your clothes here as well," Ron pulled out an assortment of robes and a select few muggle items of clothing, she was happy to see her favorite jumper sticking out of the pile and she laughed softly.  
  
"This is great, thanks Ron," Hermione walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek not noticing the blush that stained his cheeks. Hermione was to busy looking through her things that she almost didn't notice the arrival of Remus, Harry, Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Morning," Harry said cheerfully, "see you got your things then," Harry stole a piece of Ron's French toast and the boys proceeded to have a mock fight over the food on the table. Hermione just shook her head at heir antics and smiled at the fact that they looked happy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad that my photos survived, though most have gone." Hermione looked a little sad but was determined not to let it get her down.  
  
Ron waved his wand again and more French toast set about being cooked. Ginny looked amazed that her brother was actually cooking and from the looks of it not doing to bad a job.  
  
As soon as the plate settled on the table Ron lifted the plate and pretended to be a waiter by serving everyone on the table, when he got to Draco everyone unconsciously paused, everyone except for Hermione that was.  
  
"And how many pieces were you after, sir?" Ron said and Draco looked momentarily taken aback, quickly getting over it her looked as if he were deep in thought seriously pondering just how many pieces he was after.  
  
"I think that 4 should suffice," Draco said regally and Ron promptly put four slices on his plate, before moving on to the others. There was an inaudible sigh of relief around the table and breakfast, after that was a joyous affair.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I see that everyone is now here," Dumbledore said looking around the crowded kitchen. Every single member of the Order was present and there was no room left in the packed kitchen. "I have a few notices that I wish to announce," Dumbledore sought out Draco in the crowd with his eyes, and at Draco's nod he proceeded. "The Spy who we have all come to know as Primus has revealed himself and I would like you all to know that Primus is Draco Malfoy the newest member of the Order." There was a murmur of angry voices throughout the room and at Dumbledore's raised hand quiet presided over the room as everyone waited for him to speak. "I ask you all to trust my judgement her here and also trust that Draco is fight alongside us and with his help we will be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all." There was a collective flinch from most people in the room at the sound of his name.  
  
"Well now that that is settled, I have something else important to discuss. It has come to my attention that there is a planned attack on Harry. Since their plot involving Hermione failed they have decided that it is now time to finish this once and for all." Dumbledore paused his face grave. The room was deathly silent, each member knowing what would follow this statement but no one wanting to preempt it.  
  
"They know that this is the headquarters of the Order, and that this is the most logical place that Harry is staying," Dumbledore paused when a hand shot up in the air, he nodded and Tonks spoke up.  
  
"How did they know that?" She asked shocked.  
  
"I think that I can answer that," Draco said surprising everyone. "I think that they would have gotten that information from my father. My mother was a Black, your aunt I believe," Draco said motioning to Tonks. "My mother knew all about this house and would have told my father. He extracted all useful," Draco said the word with scorn, "information from her before he killed her." Many in the room gasped and Mrs. Weasley paled.  
  
"I believe that you are right Mr. Malfoy. That is the latest problem that we face, the only way to improve our situation is if we draw them out and fight the war elsewhere and on our terms," Dumbledore paused. "Only I am not sure on how to accomplish that," the old wizard sighed, his face showing all of his numerous years.  
  
"When we have worked out where we wish to fight and when I believe that I have a idea on how to get the Dark Lord there," Draco said, once again surprising everyone.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked wanting to know his plan.  
  
"I have a friend, the only Deatheater loyal to me. He is the closest thing I have to a brother. The Dark Lord knew that he and I were close, we were initiated together. If I were able to tell him of our plans then I would have no trouble getting him to assist us," Draco said.  
  
"That is all and well but how would you get Voldemort there, " Harry asked.  
  
"Easy, I will get him to betray me," Draco said simply. Over the next two hours Draco was questioned his plan picked over by everyone there, more and more questions were asked finally all of the details were settled and the plan was made.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After everyone had left each with their own jobs to fulfil and tasks to complete Draco and Hermione sat in Draco's room silently facing each other.  
  
"Do you think we will win Draco?" Hermione asked, finally able to voice the question that had been haunting her conscious for the longest time.  
  
"I think we will, but then we only have a small role to play, it is up to Harry if we win or not," Draco said finally moving to his closet pulling out his traveling cloak.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked confused as to why he was putting on his cloak.  
  
"I have to go see my friend," Draco said, deliberately not telling her the name of his so-called brother.  
  
"You can trust him?" Hermione asked, the only question he had not been asked at the meeting.  
  
"With my life, I have been talking to him since I first came here, he would have joined me here if I had but uttered the word. But I thought that his presence there would have assisted us, especially with what we are going to do." Hermione nodded at him and Draco spoke again before she could, "he never wanted to become a Deatheater, his father made his choice for him and he chose that so he would not be killed. I have no doubts as to his loyalties and I need to go see him now." Hermione nodded and looked sad.  
  
"How did you talk to him? Only the kitchen fire is connected to the floo network," Hermione said confused.  
  
"I didn't use floo," Draco nodded to the book that she often saw him writing in. "That book is like a two-way mirror. He and I enchanted the books so that we could write freely to one another with out worrying about anyone else reading what we had to say. If you were to pick up that book all you would see was blank, slightly yellowed pages, when I look I see years worth of conversations." Hermione was amazed not realising that someone else had a book like that.  
  
"I have a book like that," Hermione confessed as she pulled the worn leather book from her robes. "It is a book that Harry and I have, it was something that we shared. Ron doesn't know about it though." Hermione said and Draco nodded indicating that he wouldn't divulge her secret to the redhead. "How long will you be gone for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will be back before morning," Draco said and he quickly, without though crossed the room, took Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply. They finally broke apart gasping for breath and Draco leant down and kissed again, unable to help himself. Hermione tingled where his lips touched hers and where his hands rested on her hips, the book feel from her hands and she reached up to grasp around his neck, burying her fingers in his silken hair. Finally Draco eased his lips from hers breathing heavily.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," he said quietly and Hermione wanted to argue with him, but she knew it was true. They had other things to focus on at the moment without drugging kisses fogging her senses. Hermione nodded and gently unwound her fingers from his hair and took a step back from him.  
  
"I'll be back," Draco said as he turned and swept from the room, down the stair and out the front door and into the dark and cold night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey All!  
  
Thanks once again for reading my story I really appreciate it! I was wondering something... I think this may be an American thing and that is why I'm not getting it but what is a wifebeater? I am assuming that it is some form of clothing, but a little help please! Lol!  
  
One thing I have to mention, over the next month I am not going to be updating very much, though I will try my best. It is the end of semester here and I have an alarmingly high pile of homework that needs to be completed or I don't pass... and if I don't pass that is very bad for me! I'm sure I don't have to explain the importance of homework to most of you! So this is an advanced warning that I won't be updating as much as I have been these past couple of weeks! Sorry guys!  
  
Ok, in Siruisly Mione's review she pointed out that I had made a mistake when I said that Harry and Ron knew about her friendship with Draco while they had been at school, but in the last chapter I said that only Ginny had been accepting of the friendship... I hope that I was able to clear everything up in this chapter!  
  
Went to see Maroon 5 this week... and they were AMAZING! I had so much fun!! I can't believe that they were so good live! And they will forever remain in my heart because they did a cover of 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC! The drummer from Maroon 5 is sooooooooo hot!  
  
Well enough about that! Lol! Thanks for reading and hopefully thank for reviewing! lol!  
  
Once again, this chapter has not been beta read so sorry for any mistakes!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
A big thanks to all who reviewed...  
  
Shedraconis – Hey! Summer concert season huh? Are you going to see anything?? I agree bring on the romance, and there will be more from now on, even if it is only subtle at first!  
  
Lgobgirlie15 – Ya think?? I'm glad! They will get together... eventually but I'm not sure of exactly when yet but it will happen! I promise!  
  
Danika – Thanks for reviewing! It was good to hear from you again!  
  
Hells Angel – Glad to hear that your arm is getting better, you poor thing!! That takes talent! I will give it a read! Thanks for the review!  
  
Disneydoll0424 – Awww thanks! :) I will have fun, glad that you liked the chapter but your right even if I think that they are boring they have to be done, but it is just a stepping stone because I know things are going to get better from now on! :)  
  
Doriansportrait – Thanks so much! I'm happy that you stumbled across my little fic! I promise to update as often as I can!  
  
Dawn1 – No this story is going to be going for a while yet! I'm still not sure about the length but you know I will write this story as long as it needs to be... I just wish it would tell me how long! Lol!  
  
Meg – Thanks so much, I'm happy that you like it! I had a great Easter and as with all holidays it was soooo busy! I'm glad that you know who Maroon 5 are, I tell so many people I am going and the response is always the same... 'who??' I will have to tell you all about them after I have gone!  
  
Jay-Ven1988 – Sorry about the wait but I post as soon as I have a chapter written, if I was quick and had some pre written I would update sooner... but at the moment I just don't have the time!  
  
Pigwidgeon188 – I love your name! :) Thanks for the review! I thought that it was time for Draco to reveal himself too!  
  
Mesmer – I try to make the characters as close to cannon as possible but it isn't always possible but I thought that Ron's reaction would be the most like himself, Harry's I was a little worried about but I thought of the two he would come around to Hermione's wishes the quickest, that is why he was so serious and no temper.  
  
Alka – Thanks for the honest review, I need them! :)  
  
Jenny – Thanks so much! As for what's in store... I have a few ideas but then I guess your just going to have to wait! Lol! How mean am I?!?!  
  
Lestrange24 – Thanks!  
  
Scholz03 – Aw thanks! Lol! I know I was mean but I couldn't resist! Thanks for the review, you always make me smile!  
  
Siriusly Mione – Thanks for the review! Thanks also for pointing out my mistake, I hope that I unconfuzzled you in this chapter? As for the concerts I would love to take you... and I'm sorry that I can't! If you want to hear about Maroon 5 look up and as for Nickelback I will have to tell you all about it after I have gone to see them!  
  
Dracodolenz – Thanks for the review!  
  
Little Electric Blue Pixie – I love your name! Lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
Danika – Thanks for the e-mail! I'm glad that you can picture my story, it often makes them easier to read! :) Thanks!  
  
Azn-Sweetie – Hey! Thanks for the review, am I must say I am glad that you don't know whats going to happen next... hopefully it is a good surprise to you! OMG You're my 100th reviewer!! Thanks soooooooo much! :)  
  
Serpiente-oscura – Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait to see the next chapter of your story... am looking forward to it! And I am looking forward to your e-mailing me as well! 


	8. Note

Hey All!!!  
  
I am so sorry to all who read and like this story. Normally when I start a story I feel an almost compulsion to finish it, and I do want to write the 8th chapter of Hermione Granger but every time I sit down to do it, I can't. Writers block is a royal pain in the butt!! So in an effort to try to get some inspiration for this story I started a new one, when I start a new story I always get ideas for other stories I have started. Only this time it hasn't worked, so I am sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold for a while. And as soon as I have written a chapter that I am happy with and that my beta had read through and helped me fix it I won't subject you with the drivel that I have only been able to come up with so far.  
  
If anyone has any ideas, suggestions or anything for that matter and want to drop me a line my e-mail is still spaced out space cadet hotmail .com (minus the spaces) so please feel free to e-mail me.  
  
The other story that I have started is going along pretty good and I am going to get my beta to read through the first chapter so she can tell me what she thinks about it. And if it is actually any good I will post that, so keep an eye out for it. I have also started a collection of one-shot songfics in an effort to get rid of writers block (still hasn't worked!) so if anyone is interested have a look. Though they aren't going to be updated with regularity, I write them when I have a spare half hour here and there.  
  
Though now that I am going to be back at Uni I should have a little more time up my sleeve because of the time it takes me to travel to my Uni I take my time when I'm there and with my trusty laptop I will have some extra time to write! Again that is a hopefully! Lol!  
  
Thanks for reading guys, and sorry once again for the delay of a real chapter!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
P.S. I just realised that this note is longer than some chapters that I have read lately! Isn't that amazing!! 


End file.
